Realidad anhelada
by ineskaibawheeler
Summary: ¿Qué hacer cuándo todo el mundo te teme? ¿Qué hacer cuándo la única persona que no huye de ti te ofrece esa mano salvadora? Tú no lo sabes, él tampoco. Juntos llegaréis a una realidad diferente. La realidad que anhelan vuestros corazones/yaoi/Cap5 editado
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis no me pertenece, no recibo nada escribiendo esto, sólo satisfacción propia. Es un prólogo extraño, pero los demás capítulos son más directos.

Por otro lado, animo a quien le guste esta pareja a difundirla por el fandom. Un leve oneshot sería suficiente, que estoy cansada de tener que recurrir a leer fics en inglés(los pocos que hay) para leer algo de esta pareja que me encanta y que es CANON, por dios, tanto como lo puede ser la golden o la strongest.

* * *

Estás solo. Hoy tu madre tiene jornada completa, no la verás en todo el día. ¿Tu padre? Borracho en cualquier esquina. Toca volver a robar para poder comer algo. Es tu día a día, estás acostumbrado.

Una señora agarra fuertemente el bolso cuando pasas por su lado. Te mira desconfiada, por encima del hombro. Todos te desprecian, ¿aún lo notas ahora? Saben qué haces, lo que quieres, lo que buscas en este momento. No te conocen, no saben quien eres pero te temen. Seguramente no dudarían en pegarte para que te alejaras de ellos porque no te consideran su igual.

Encuentras una presa fácil. Un muchacho de tu edad, de espaldas, sentado en un banco. Llevará la cartera en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón, si lo amenazas te la dará. Lo sabes y él también. Tú te irás con dinero que gastar y él seguirá allí, llorando o rezando a Dios por tener todavía el cuerpo intacto.

Pero no. Esta vez no será igual que siempre.

El muchacho levanta la mirada cuando ve tu sombra ante él. Te mira confundido, después sonríe y te saluda. Tu vecino. Mala elección. Te das la vuelta para que no intuya qué intentabas hacer, al menos que la única persona que ve algo bueno en ti no te dé la espalda. Te llama de nuevo. Genial, seguro que te echará en cara lo que harás una vez te vayas. Como hacen todos.

De nuevo equivocado.

Te agarra la mano y deposita algo en ella. Dinero, el suficiente para comer. Se lo vuelvas a dar, con brusquedad. Te giras de nuevo e intentas irte. Oyes tu nombre otra vez pero ni siquiera te das la vuelta. Intentará dártelo de nuevo y no lo aceptarás, pero esta vez golpeándolo. No quieres que eso suceda de nuevo.

Y no sucederá.

Escuchas como suavemente te invita a comer en su casa. No puedes evitar girar levemente tu cabeza para mirarlo de reojo. Su sonrisa es sincera y sus ojos muestran decisión. No hay burla, no hay desprecio, no hay asco. Ese muchacho no es como los demás. Él te conoce, sabe por qué haces lo que haces, por qué buscas lo que buscas. Sabe quién eres y aún así no te teme.

Eres tú el que tiene miedo.

Por eso rechazas la invitación. Por eso caminas de nuevo. Por eso tratas de ignorar los llamados que portan tu nombre. Por tu cobardía. Porque sabes que si te dejas arrastrar te llevarán a un lugar que no conoces, a una calidez que no has sentido. Una vida que todavía no has podido tener. Y eso te asusta. Lo desconocido. Lo que siempre has ansiado tener y no has podido alcanzar.

Una sonrisa, de nuevo, ante ti. La misma de segundos atrás. No te preguntas cómo te ha alcanzado, por la manera en que se agarra el pecho sabes que te ha seguido corriendo. Insiste en que le acompañes. Añade que está solo en casa y que su madre le dejó mucha comida. Te agarra de la mano y tira de ti. Intentas soltarte pero es en vano, esa sonrisa está tumbando tus defensas. Le preguntas por qué. ¿Por qué no puede ser como los demás?  
_  
— ____¿Por qué no me tienes miedo?_

Te mira. La inocencia se ve reflejada en sus ojos. Sonríe nuevamente y agarra con más fuerza tu mano. Desvió su mirada al frente y volvió a tirar de ti.

_— ____¿Cómo voy a tener miedo a mi mejor amigo?_

Sientes miedo, emoción, alegría, sorpresa. Notas como tu cuerpo tiembla y te detienes porque él también lo ha hecho. Tus ojos escuecen y los cierras fuertemente. No quieres mostrarte débil. No cuando alguien puede verte.

_— ____No hay nadie._

Fue sólo un susurro, pero lo has escuchado. Cubres tu cara con tu mano libre pensando que ojalá todo esto fuera un sueño y que cuando despertaras siguiera siendo ayer. Cuando la primera lágrima se desliza por tus mejillas escuchas la voz de tu salvador otra vez.

_— ____Hoy no será ayer nunca más._

* * *

Te sientes solo. En un banco, sin nada que hacer, nadie a quien hablar. Ni siquiera una piedra a tu alrededor para poder patear tranquilamente. Tu madre trabaja, hasta la noche no la vas a ver. Tu padre en el lugar de siempre, encargándose del negocio familiar. Tus amigos están ocupados. Lo único que te queda es sentarte y esperar.

¿A qué? ¿A qué el tiempo pase sin más?

Tu vida es tan asquerosamente aburrida que hasta bostezas de tener que aguantarte. Un simple cambio estaría bien, no es tanto pedir. Miras el cielo, tan azul como siempre, y suspiras. Las nubes se mueven y tú sigues quieto, esperando a que algo sea diferente. Pero sigues en el mismo banco de ayer, con la misma expresión, con esas mismas ganas de bostezar y la misma mirada aburrida.

El parque no cambió nada en las últimas veinticuatro horas. Los pájaros entonan su canción, los niños juegan disfrutando del fin de semana mientras las madres lo vigilan y las hojas se mueven al compás del viento. Suspiras. Todo igual, ni una arena fuera de lugar. Nunca ocurre nada nuevo.

Pero te equivocas.

Una nueva sombra aparece ante tu soporífero aburrimiento. Algo nuevo. Levantas la cabeza hasta localizar el origen. Un muchacho que te mira fijamente y que su cara te suena demasiado. Sonríes al reconocerlo y posteriormente lo saludas. Es tu vecino. Sabes que su situación es muy diferente a la tuya y que posiblemente quisiera acabar con tus reservas de dinero. Observas cómo se gira y se aleja de ti. Te confundió con una víctima accesible y lo sabes. Por eso lo llamas de nuevo.

Lo agarras de la mano y dejas en ella una parte del dinero de tu paga. Sabes que te lo devolverá con un empujón o un puñetazo, pero aún así se lo das. Pero simplemente te vuelve a soltar el dinero en la mano con un movimiento rápido y algo brusco. Inesperado también. Se gira de nuevo y se va. Recuerdas que tu madre te ha hecho la comida, mucha para uno sólo. Lo llamas de nuevo y sueltas la invitación. Te dará un puñetazo para que te calles.

Pero no hoy.

Te mira de reojo y le sonríes. Es lo único que puedes hacer en ese momento mientras esperas su respuesta. Ves como se gira, te da la espalda y vuelve a caminar. Lo llamas, no se detiene. Han vuelto a dejarte de lado, como siempre. Los cambios no están hechos para ti, ¿o quizá sí?

Corres para alcanzarlo, definitivamente no dejarás que se vaya solo y se meta en problemas como siempre. No más problemas para él. Pronto consigues pasarlo y te detienes ante él. Sonríes mientras buscas el aliento para tus pulmones. Le insistes de nuevo. No te gusta comer solo y hay demasiada comida. Una vez las palabras salen de su boca suenan tan egoístas que quieres volver a meterlas dentro, pero lejos de molestarlo lo han sorprendido. Aunque no lo demuestre lo sabes, tu corazón te lo dicta. Agarras su mano al leer en sus ojos el miedo y tiras de él en dirección a tu casa. Se resiste pero no con las suficientes ganas. No con fuerza. Se desmorona.

_— ____¿Por qué no me tienes miedo?_

Apenas fue un murmullo, pero consiguió frenarte. Lo miras y le sonríes mientras tiras de él otra vez. Sabes por qué lo haces, sabes por qué confías en él mejor que nadie.

_— ____¿Cómo voy a tener miedo a mi mejor amigo?_

Su mano tiembla, sabes que acaba de desmoronarse por completo. Te detienes. Él también. Sigue temblando, sabes lo que va a suceder. Ni siquiera te das la vuelta, eso sólo empeoraría las cosas. Un pequeño susurro sale de tus labios y tiene el efecto que quieres.

_—____No hay nadie._

Ambos eran parecidos. Querían un cambio, la diferencia es que tú no les tienes miedo y él sí. Por eso has dicho eso. Por eso no te has girado. Por eso le estas dando la oportunidad de ser diferente, aunque sea un poco, esa mañana. No todo tiene que ser igual siempre.

—Hoy no será ayer nunca más.

* * *

Si te apetece dejar un comentario, bienvenido eres a hacerlo. Son gratis y a mi me renuevan el espíritu, hacen que quiera escribir más.


	2. Retrospectiva al pasado

Siempre se había sentido como si cuatro paredes lo encerrasen del resto del mundo, como si no terminara de encajar en la sociedad en la que había sido obligado a nacer por un capricho del destino. Como un pez fuera del agua, vaya.

Sus recuerdos de infancia eran borrosos, como un puzle al que se le perdieron piezas y que ya no puede mostrar una imagen definida. Si se esforzaba, la figura de un hombre joven se le venía a la mente, tan real como si estuviese ante él. Compartía muchos rasgos con aquella persona: sus ojos afilados, su mismo tipo de cabello aunque ahora lo tuviese teñido, la facilidad que tenía para el insulto y la injuria, la pachorra de no levantarse de cama hasta la hora de la comida durante los fines de semana…Si prestaba todavía más atención a aquellos pequeños retazos de su vida pasada, podía recordar como ese hombre se iba convirtiendo en el paso de los años en un ser despreciable por todos, en especial, por él mismo. Su sonrisa suave, adornada con una curiosa y retocada perilla bajo ella, pasó a ser temblorosa y, lo que la acompañaba, era una barba descuidada y sucia. Su mirada dio el paso de vivaz y soñadora a enloquecida y despiadada. De su cuerpo recordaba los músculos que tanto le fascinaban a la hora del baño con tan sólo cinco años, cuando le preguntaba si algún día llegaría a ser tan fuerte como él. Sin embargo, aquella musculatura se perdió con el paso del tiempo, dando lugar a un vientre ligeramente encorvado y flácido. Si daba un último esfuerzo, podía recordar las risas que adornaban su hogar antes de pasar al llanto y los gritos.

Pero no quería recordar. Todo lo contrario. Quería olvidar la primera vez que llegó al piso en el que vivían, el primero del que tenía constancia, chocándose con los muebles y las paredes del pasillo, dejando un olor a alcohol allá por donde pasaba. Olvidar la primera vez que perdió la compostura y dejó inservible la televisión de una patada. Olvidar la primera gota de sangre que derramó su madre por protegerle de una paliza asegurada por haber llegado cinco minutos tarde a casa después del colegio. Olvidar lo que ocurrió tras esa gota. Olvidar que de no ser por aquellos malditos bastardos con los que su padre se relacionaba en el instituto, seguirían viviendo juntos, seguirían estando unidos como una familia, seguirían sonriendo ante un mañana prometedor y electrizante.

No podía cambiar su pasado. Por desgracia, le perseguiría el resto de su vida aún no queriendo recordarlo. Aún olvidándolo. Todo parecía recordarle lo que había sido, lo que podría haber sido y lo que pudiera llegar a ser.

Lo único que recordaba de los años posteriores a las que tanto él como su madre se veían sometidos con continuidad, fue el día que conoció a Takashi Kawamura. Un niño despierto, inocente, alegre, con un gran sentido de la justicia y que, a primera vista, parecía gozar de lo que él ya no podía. Cada vez que lo veía sonreír ponía una mueca de enfado o molestia, giraba su cara y cogía al primero que pillaba por banda para descargar su mal humor con él. En más de una ocasión llegó a llamarle niño de mamá, consentido e incluso lo comparó con una chica por su personalidad nerviosa e introvertida. Posteriormente se tragaría sus palabras al ver como ese niño, al que él consideraba un niño mimado, autosuficiente y al que no le faltaba de nada, curarse unas heridas que le habían hecho unos compañeros de kárate antes de entrar en el dojo. La primera vez en su vida que un llanto que no era el de su madre le sobrecogía. Minutos después eran ellos los que lloraban mientras él reía, llamando la atención de Takashi. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente apartado de ellos, salió a su encuentro y le reprendió por sus actos con un mohín de enfado. Recordaba haberle mirado con incredulidad antes de que este añadiera, haciendo un puchero de desilusión, que para la próxima vez le avisara porque no quería perdérselo. Desde ese momento, nadie volvió a ponerle la mano encima a su compañero de aventuras a no ser que quisiera vérselas con él.

Fue una pena que las limitaciones financieras de su madre le impidiesen ir al Seishun Gakuen, colegio de enseñanza media al que acudiría este los tres años siguientes de su vida. También lo fue que no volvieran a verse sino hasta su último curso y debido a un incidente con uno de sus compañeros de equipo de tenis. Takashi había cambiado y eso pudo con sus nervios. ¿Dónde estaba aquel niño de mente abierta y que comprendía sus actos como si los hiciera el mismo? Actuó con pasotismo hasta que llegó a uno de los distritos más peligrosos de la ciudad. Calmó su rabia y frustración contra una pandilla de matones de barrio. Una semana más tarde, volvieron a encontrarse. Esta vez sí actuó como el muchacho que él conocía y eso lo arrulló como una nana.

En fin. Ahora no debía concentrarse en su pasado, ni en nada. Quizá sólo en comer de la fuente que tenía justo delante de las narices. Takashi tenía razón: su madre se había pasado. Al principio se sirvió una ración bastante pequeña en comparación a lo que estaba acostumbrado a comer, actuando con falsa modestia. Sin embargo, el propio Takashi le incentivó para comer más y, como buen invitado, acató el consejo a rajatabla. Una cosa que sí le había sorprendido, ya que no se esperaba que en aquella casa hubiese cerveza y menos, que tuviesen el permiso del padre del moreno para servirse las que quisieran. Otro incentivo que no dudaron en aceptar.

—Akutsu—cuando estaba solo no le importaba ponerse a mirar las paredes, pero cuando estaba en compañía, tenía la extraña necesidad de entablar conversación. Además, llevaban mucho sin hablar de nada, había mucho, o eso creía, que contar. No se esperaba una contestación, pero sí un gruñido que no tardó en llegar. Jin lo único que esperó era que no comentara nada de lo que había ocurrido en el parque o no tendría más remedio que acabar con su vida—Tengo entendido que no vas mucho a la escuela. ¿Tienes alguna razón en especial?—tenía curiosidad por qué podía hacer fuera cuando los demás trataban de aprender algo. Nunca había faltado a clase, aunque no por falta de ganas.

—Es aburrido— ¿Cómo esperar otra respuesta por su parte? Sin embargo, parecía haber algo más tras aquello— ¿Para qué ir? Tengo que aguantar a una panda de tíos que se creen lo mejor del mundo y las tías no paran de hablar y gritar con esas voces tan molestas—de nuevo, volvió a gruñir, esta vez con molestia. Realmente le jodía tener que aguantar a ambos.

El hecho de que Sengoku le tocara en su clase era, por lo demás, lo peor que podía haberle pasado.

—En mi clase está la capitana del equipo de porristas del Seigaku y todas las del equipo se pasan cada descanso por allí—suspiró con resignación. A veces era un completo suplicio tener que aguantarlas—Te entiendo.

—Así que estás rodeado de animadoras calentorras, ¿eh?—conocía eso. En el Yamabuki pasaba otro cuarto de lo mismo en cuanto un tío se cambiaba al uniforme del equipo al que pertenecía. Era algo que odiaba. Eso y sus grititos incesantes.

—Más que animadoras, la gran mayoría son acosadoras—los de tercero del equipo de tenis, como ejemplo que conocía bastante bien, tenían que tener mucho cuidado al ir al aula de química del segundo piso sino querían que los persiguieran las chicas de segundo—No es desagradable, pero a veces llegan a molestar.

— ¿Y te has follado a muchas de esas acosadoras?—preguntó casualmente cuando tragó lo que tenía en la boca, dejando a continuación la lata en la mesa.

— ¿C-Cómo?—podía jurar que no existía tonalidad más roja en el mundo que la que cruzaba las mejillas de Takashi. Se permitió el lujo de esbozar una sonrisa burlona mientras acariciaba con sus dedos la lata de cerveza.

—He dicho que a cuántas tías te has tirado, Kawamura—si es que existía, realmente, respuesta a esa pregunta, quería saberla como mero dato informativo. Observó con detalle como encogía la cabeza entre los hombros, escondía sus mejillas bajo sus manos y apoyaba sus codos en la mesa.

—Eres demasiado vulgar—logró articular no sin cierta dificultad.

—Ahora me dirás que te he ofendido—no cabía de gozo. Avergonzarle era tan sumamente sencillo que disfrutaba como nadie haciéndolo—Responde, cobarde—todavía tenía ganas de picarle más, pero se controló para lograr su cometido. Finalmente, Takashi accedió a soltar prenda al respecto.

—Sólo a una—respondió con vehemencia. Habían tenido un par de citas, salieron un par de semanas y, cuando se quiso dar cuenta, estaba en la cama de ella, abrazándola tras la excitante actividad. Fue una experiencia agradable. Cuando escuchó la primera carcajada de Jin, suspiró conteniendo una blasfemia que estuvo a punto de salir por sus labios—Muy bien, semental, ¿y tú cuántas?—era el turno de la venganza o de la humillación. Pronto lo sabría.

—Paso de las tías—se encogió de hombros antes de darle otro sorbo a su cerveza. Se detuvo a mirar por la ventana de la cocina. ¿Aquella de la fachada beige no era su casa? Cuando devolvió la mirada a Takashi y ver una ceja enarcada, junto con una sonrisa ladina, el ansia de preguntar qué pasaba pudo con él— ¿Qué?

—Que pases de las tías me parece bien, pero que no me niegues lo otro me parece—hizo una pausa un tanto dramática antes de continuar, reposando sus antebrazos en la mesa—curioso.

— ¿Qué se supone que tengo que negar?—repasó sus palabras con atención. Pasaba de las tías. Un hecho bastante notable. Le jodía no tener la experiencia pero podía vivir con ello con total normalidad; dónde estuviese su mano…Ahora que lo pensaba por segunda vez, el hecho de pasar de las tías implicaba que no pasaba del opuesto— ¡Quieto ahí! Ni siquiera te lo plantees.

—No tienes porqué tomar una actitud agresiva. Si esos son tus sentimientos, lo entiendo y lo respeto—definitivamente, una venganza dulce. Casi tanto como él.

—A ver, Kawamura, so cabrón—le estaba costando frenar su agresividad, pero se había prometido nada de golpes ese día—He dicho que paso de las tías no que me gusten los tíos.

—Y yo te dije que no tienes porqué ponerte así—se levantó de la silla lentamente y dejó su propia lata de cerveza, ya vacía, en la papelera. En el camino de regreso a la mesa, pasó por junto Jin, posando su mano sobre su hombro con suavidad—Estaré aquí para lo que necesites, ¡hasta cierto punto, claro!—retiró su mano antes de recibir una mala contestación o un golpe, riendo levemente. Mientras regresaba a uno de los otros dos asientos frente a Jin, este le gruñó con molestia.

—Si me tocas otra vez…

Dejó la frase sin terminar pues Takashi ya le había tocado con un dedo la nariz. Lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, cejas levemente fruncidas, prometiéndole una muerte dolorosa antes de incorporarse con rapidez, sobresaltándolo. Se movió ágilmente hacia el borde contrario de la mesa, interponiéndola entre ambos sin dejar de sonreír. Jin sabía que con volcar la mesa ya estaría solucionado el problema, pero no era su casa y tampoco le gustaba destrozar mobiliario por tonterías así que se aguantó las ganas, tomó aire profundamente y se dispuso a rodear la mesa para atraparle. Sin embargo, Takashi tropezó con una de las sillas, desestabilizándose. Jin iba a dejar que se cayese pero no pudo frenar su cuerpo en plena carrera por lo que, tanto el uno como el otro, terminaron por estamparse contra la pared.

Lo primero que hicieron ambos fue quejarse por el golpe, Takashi el que más pues no sólo se había dado contra la pared de frente sino que Jin le había empujado de nuevo hacia ella.

—Si vuelves a insinuar—un cálido aliento a cerveza acarició su oreja desde detrás, haciendo que el vello de su nuca se erizara levemente—que me molan los tíos—movió su mano desde la pared hacia el otro cuerpo, bajándola hacia la entrepierna de este y apretando el lugar con fuerza. Takashi dio un brinco, tensándose por completo. La súbita sensación de que los huevos se le habían puesto de corbata fue inmediatamente proporcional al sonrojo que acudió a sus mejillas—Te la corto. ¿Entendido?

—Entendido. Comprendidísimo. Vamos, más claro que el agua—la voz se le había aflautado y los nervios hacían que hablase muy rápido, tanto que se le atropellaban las palabras. No se esperaba que hiciese algo por el estilo, pero ya empezaba a lamentarse haberse metido con él.

—No sé yo hasta qué punto lo has _entendido_—estaba disfrutando de la situación como cuando eran críos. Si es que estaba claro, nadie como él para meterse con Takashi.

Ni nadie que lo disfrutara tanto.

Con su otra mano, todavía apoyada en la pared, cubrió la del moreno, colando sus dedos entre los suyos. Pudo notar cómo se tensaba todavía más ante esa acción por lo que se relamió, humedeciendo sus labios en el proceso. Acto seguido, se inclinó hacia su cuello y posó allí sus labios.

—Te juro que lo he entendido. De verdad—no sabía si era la vergüenza la que hablaba por él, el miedo o las ganas de sentirse libre de nuevo. Tampoco sabía por qué no terminaba de incomodarle aquella situación.

—No sé, no sé—volvió a besar su cuello, mientras lo aprisionaba todavía más contra la pared. No dudó en apretar un poco más el agarre de su mano derecha para que se moviera hacia ella. Lo que sí pudo notar, aparte de que la piel de Takashi era muy suave, fue que se estaba empalmando. Sonrió. Era un resultado que no se esperaba pero, de igual manera, seguía siendo satisfactorio— ¿Disfrutando el momento?

—V-Vete a la mierda—no podía asegurarlo al cien por ciento, pero el ruido que hizo justo después de hablar se asemejaba bastante a un gemido.

— ¡Después soy yo el vulgar, eh! –un deseo superior a él quiso girarle y ver su cara enrojecida por la vergüenza, sus ojos brillantes, sus labios carnosos y entreabiertos, dispuestos a dejarse devorar… ¡Bien! La broma estaba durando demasiado. Relajó su mano derecha y la deslizó hacia su cadera; desde allí la llevó de nuevo a la pared para mantenerse en equilibrio—Tienes suerte de que no quiero dejarte ninguna marca porque tu padre me ha visto entrar, que si no ibas a llevar el cuello bonito.

— ¿Quieres seguir aparentando una imagen digna de homosexual frustrado? Me parece adecuado—con una de sus manos, haciendo un esfuerzo para no romperse nada con la postura, palmeó el culo de Jin como diciendo "te digo yo cómo va a acabar un día de estos, monino". Este, por su parte, tomó venganza al lamer su cuello por completo—¡Quita, quita! Qué asco—apenas tuvo tiempo de girarse para poner sus manos en su cara y echarlo hacia atrás. Si algo había aprendido de su fugaz noviazgo con aquella chica fue que su cuello era muy sensible, aparte de que tenía mucha resistencia en plena acción.

—Parece mentira que no recuerdes lo que te dije—apartó las manos de su cara antes de que le arrancase un ojo, fulminándolo con una mirada puramente 'made in' Akutsu. Ante la confusión que vio en la cara de Takashi, se permitió aclarar sus palabras—Despídete—señaló hacia abajo con su mano, mostrando una sonrisa malévola.

—P-Pensé que bromeabas—aunque ahora que lo decía sonaba curiosamente irónico. ¿Desde cuándo, en todos los años que lo conocía, Jin Akutsu había bromeado cuando se sentía ofendido?

—A lo mejor piensas demasiado—su mano volvió a dirigirse hacia abajo con lentitud, buscando esta vez el botón y la cremallera del pantalón. Para evitar que lo empujase, recostó su cuerpo contra el del otro, que ya intentaba quitárselo de encima.

—L-Lleguemos a un acuerdo—estaba asustado y no podía evitarlo. Entre la amenaza de cerciorarle su miembro más preciado, que estaba a medio empalmar y la vergüenza que estaba sufriendo, sus fuerzas se habían reducido considerablemente. Jin inclinó su cabeza hacia Takashi, susurrando en su oído unas palabras que hicieron que se encogiera levemente.

—No hay acuerdo—empezó a bajar con toda la parsimonia del mundo la cremallera tras haberse librado del botón segundos antes. Sin embargo, no fue más allá. Los límites entre ser amigos, o lo que demonios fueran, y odiarse por la eternidad estaban separados por la tela de del calzoncillo del moreno y tampoco había porqué cruzarla. No cuando parecían volver a retomar su antigua relación—Dile a tu madre que estaba delicioso—tampoco era ninguna mentira. En esa familia todos parecían buenos cocineros y, aún es más, lo eran. Se separó de él pero no por completo, quedando a la altura de su nariz, justo frente a él.

— ¿Uh?

Ya no pudo decir nada más por motivos ajenos a su persona.

—Nos vemos.

Por fin lo dejó ir, aunque más bien, el que se iba era Jin. Takashi se quedó pegado a la pared completamente paralizado, todavía sin creerse todo lo que acababa de pasar en tan sólo una hora y menos, lo que acababa de pasar apenas un par de minutos. Se dejó deslizar hasta alcanzar el suelo, donde se quedó sentado como si fuese un muñeco inerte. La camiseta se le había subido hasta los hombros pero no era eso lo más importante. Bajó su cabeza para mirar su entrepierna con incredulidad.

Se había corrido.


	3. Hambre

Hay fechas que nunca olvidarás, ni por mucho que quieras. Tu primera fiesta de cumpleaños _decente_ es una de ellas. Bien es cierto que olvidar a tu madre con un ridículo gorro de cumpleaños en la cabeza, con la goma del mismo enredada en su pelo, es muy complicado, por no decir casi imposible. Incluso con siete años te parecía una ridiculez, algo que incluso aquel ser borroso de tus recuerdos llegó a expresar en voz alta, leyéndote el pensamiento, mientras te obligaba a ponerte uno. Fuera ridículo o lo que diablos fuese, el caso es que sonreíste como el niño que eras tan pronto viste aquel pastel de castañas de dos pisos ante tus infantiles ojos (1).

También recordabas un paseo interminable por el parque, de mano de ambos adultos, saltando por doquier. Tu tono de piel era mucho más oscuro por aquel entonces debido a las salidas continuas que hacías con tu madre al parque y a los entrenamientos de tenis. Poco a poco te ibas haciendo mejor, pero no era suficiente, debías seguir mejorando para ser el hombrecito mayor que tu madre quería que fueses. Querías que se sintiese orgullosa de ti. Tu sonrisa, un bien escaso en la actualidad, no abandonaba tus labios y el nítido rubor de tus mejillas te hacía ver tan adorable que las amigas de tu madre envidiaban su suerte.

Aunque después la maldijeran.

Las mismas que te habían llevado chucherías cuando venían de visita a casa, se convirtieron en tu juez, jurado y verdugo años más tarde, parándose por la calle a cuchichear entre ellas la mala vida de tu padre, lo pordiosera que se había vuelto tu madre y el hijo de puta en el que te habías convertido, quizá, por la sangre que tenías. Oscura y podrida. Como un plátano en el basurero municipal. La hipocresía le hacía olvidar a una su pasado en las drogas, a otra el intento de prostitución al que habían _casi _sometido a su hija, y a la última aquel ojo negro que le plantó un día su marido por haber quemado la cena. Les hacía falta un espejo pero no serías tú quien se lo diese.

Tu madre te había enseñado que no se puede relacionar uno con malas personas. En algo tenías que hacerle caso, ¿no?

Por supuesto, al hecho de que no debes fumar porque aún estás creciendo, no le harías el más mínimo aprecio. Tampoco al de no conducir una moto por ser menor de edad. Te la habían dejado barata, serías tonto si no aprovechases la tirada y te agenciaras con un bien que estabas necesitando desde hacía mucho tiempo. Tus escapadas a la playa en invierno, huyendo de profesores y compañeros, bien valieron lo que costó.

Pero ahora que estás sentado en ella, sin mayor compañía que una lata de cerveza a medio acabar, viendo como vuelan las hojas a tu alrededor, te das cuenta de que últimamente no paras de recordar. Entre trago y trago, ida y venida. Los recuerdos te acompañan más que nunca. Quizá por tu creciente soledad, tu cuerpo te pide hacer algo útil contigo mismo. No eres más que un despojo humano y te gusta serlo. Al menos te lo pasas bien.

¿O no?

El caso es que nadie te molesta. Eso sí es cierto. No tienes moscas tras la oreja que te recuerden lo que debes hacer. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, sólo que no te da la gana de hacerlo. Te gusta sentirte libre, sin ataduras, reglas ni mandatos. Aunque, en realidad, no eres tan libre como crees. Sigues atado a tu pasado como si de una cuerda atada a un árbol se tratase. ¿No son horas de empezar a buscar nuevas aventuras? Nuevos recuerdos.

Vivir, al fin y al cabo.

Dos ruidos característicos que los vecinos del lugar ya tienen asociados con tu persona, la lata al caer contra el fondo de la papelera y el rugido del motor de tu moto, se escucharon con total claridad antes de que desaparecieras por una callejuela mal iluminada. Por alguna extraña razón te apetecía comer sushi.

¡Qué caprichoso es el mundo! Dos semanas huyendo de aquel lugar y ahora te diriges hacia él como si estuviese tirando de ti con una fuerza electromagnética. Como un imán, vamos. Aceleras sin darte cuenta y derrapas al dar la curva tan pronto tus pensamientos ubican un par de ojos marrones que, sabías, te mirarían con extrañeza antes de desviar su rumbo hacia otro lugar del restaurante.

Te decidiste por dejar la moto en el callejón de detrás de tu casa para que ni tu madre ni los caraduras de tus vecinos la viesen. Suficiente con que lo escuchasen llegar y mirasen por la ventana. Al primero que se le ocurriese tocarla, le cortarías los dedos de ambas manos y se los meterías por el culo con total seguridad. Tu pequeño tesoro sobre ruedas es intocable.

También tienes otro tesoro sobre zuecos pero aún no te has dado cuenta de que lo quieres como tal (2). Y conociéndote, seguramente no te darías cuenta aunque te lo escribiesen con letras bien grandes y cantosas en la frente, que de las veces que te miras en el espejo, te acabarías preguntando a qué coño se refiere. Después hablas de Takashi. Tú no eres más espabilado, guapo.

— ¡Bienvenido! —el ímpetu se le bajó al dueño al descubrir quién había entrado por la puerta y se había sentado en la barra. Se tomó su tiempo para asimilar que no querías hablar con su hijo, sino que venías a consumir. — ¿Qué te puedo servir? —la amabilidad que lo caracteriza desde que lo conoces está presente, pero también lo está la pantalla de desconfianza que tiene todo el mundo contigo.

—Sopa de miso con almejas, tempura de calamar y té frío, _por favor. _

No podía faltar ese tono tuyo tan característico que indica claramente que estás siendo un cabrón, educado, pero un cabrón. Por eso no pudiste evitar sonreír con maldad al ver cómo se tragaba su dignidad para empezar con tu pedido. Entre mientras, buscaste sin buscar en realidad por la figura alta y bronceada que no lograste ver entre las cortinillas que separaban el restaurante de la cocina interior.

—Está en su habitación—había leído tus intenciones como si se trataran de un libro abierto. Lo que hace conocerte—. Estudiando, —el añadido te indicó que no quería que subieses a molestar, pero de algún modo u otro, acabarías por verle, preferiblemente antes de irte.

—Al menos uno de los dos tendrá un futuro prometedor, —tenías que darle la razón cuando la tenía. Hacer esto venía con el _bonus_ de la mirada perpleja y la confusión momentánea. Contigo no sabía qué esperarse.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que tú no lo tendrás? —Qué hacía dándole coba era muy buena pregunta. También lo es por qué le sigues la conversación. ¿No eras tan malvado y antisocial o es sólo una fachada para con la sociedad?

—El mundo está en mi contra, Kawamura-san, —de nuevo, perplejidad. ¿Quién le había dicho a ese viejo que eras un maleducado? Sólo te gusta el juego duro, nunca olvidas las maneras, sólo las apartas momentáneamente. —Desde que nací me han marcado, señalado y juzgado, —te anotas un punto al ver como baja la mirada. No era la excepción. — ¿Sabe que tengo la mayor puntuación del Yamabuki aún sin asistir a clase? Sin embargo, la gente sólo ve lo que quiere ver y se olvida de…—Te detuviste en seco al ver por el rabillo del ojo la figura que buscabas antes. Ambos antebrazos apoyados en la barra y ligeramente inclinado hacia ella. Ninguno de los vosotros se había dado cuenta de su presencia hasta aquel momento.

El silencio se hizo rey hasta que el recién llegado osó romperlo.

—Se olvida de su propio pasado, de su mundo de drogas y conspiración. Tú eres el rebelde sin causa y no ellos que masacraban por el puro placer de hacerlo. —Dejó de mirarte para llamar la atención de su padre.

Parecía avergonzado por haberte encarado, quizá recordaba lo ocurrido la última vez que os visteis. Todavía podías sentir el calor de sus labios en los tuyos y no dudaste en relamerte para hacerlo visible. A pesar de no estar mirando en tu dirección, sus mejillas se colorearon al ver tu movimiento por el rabillo del ojo.

Sonreíste, avergonzarle siempre había sido tu mayor entretenimiento.

—Está bien, —no habías escuchado la conversación, tampoco te importaba. Habías estado demasiado ocupado tratando de ponerle nervioso y lo conseguiste, aún a sabiendas de que eso podría llevarte a ningún sitio en concreto. Su padre puso ante ti el pedido que habías hecho y dejaste de mirarle para concentrarte en la comida. —Pero vuelve temprano, recuerda que debes hacer la cena.

—Claro, —sabías que sonreía, su voz sonaba excitada y eso había logrado excitarte a ti. —Tan sólo necesito despejarme un rato. Volveré cuando lo haya conseguido. —Mirándole de reojo, pudiste ver como se despedía de su padre con la mano y acto seguido te devolvía la mirada. Sus mejillas se encendieron un poco más pero de igual manera te sonrió. —Nos vemos.

Seguiste su salida del restaurante dando un gruñido, hablar con la boca llena nunca te había parecido agradable, ni siquiera para ti que te importaba todo muy poco. Cogiste la taza de té y diste un sorbo abundante. Tenías la boca seca; su presencia te acababa de dejar seco como un fruto seco y caliente como un vaso de agua al sol.

— ¿Así que las notas más altas de tu escuela? —Levantaste la mirada al saber que te hablaba a ti. Estaba sonriendo, la misma sonrisa que solía mostrarte Takashi cuando hacías algo que él creía _bueno_. —Nunca imaginé que fueses tan estudioso. —Actualmente, ni él ni nadie. Ni siquiera tú mismo.

—No lo soy, -contestaste con llaneza mientras te encogías de hombros y terminabas de un bocado el último mordisco de la tempura. —Tengo buena memoria, —añadiste cuando tragaste. Suculento, como siempre, mas no se lo dirías.

Se quedó callado durante unos segundos, mirándote con dedicación antes de torcer otra sonrisa. Empezó a limpiar la tabla que había utilizado para preparar lo que habías pedido.

— ¿A qué viene esa sonrisita, Kawamura-san? —Si no fuera porque incluso tú mismo lo veías incoherente e imposible, cualquiera diría que tratabas de ganarte la simpatía del hombre. ¿Tendría algo que ver el repentino interés que sentías por su hijo?

—Cada vez que te miro, veo aquel niño solitario y agresivo con el que solía jugar Takashi antes de ingresar en el Seishun Gakuen. —Volvió a sonreír de la misma manera, esta vez incluso consiguió que te sintieras incómodo, cosa que sólo lograba hacer tu madre cuando empezaba a hablar sobre el pasado. —Apenas has cambiado.

No coincidías con aquella afirmación, pero no se lo ibas a demostrar. Estabas muy ocupado en llenar tu estómago como para preparar tu cerebro para entablar una discusión. Tampoco te apetecía hacerlo.

—Creo que te debo una disculpa.

Detuviste todo movimiento para centrarte en el ser que tenías delante. Lo habías oído perfectamente pero había algo que no terminaba de encajarte. El pronombre _te_ referido a tu persona, junto el verbo _deber_ como obligación y la palabra _disculpa,_ no podían ir en una misma frase dirigida a ti.

— ¿Por qué lo cree? —A lo mejor el hombre estaba loco o quizá el cerebro le había fallado y había dicho una cosa contraria a la que quería expresar en realidad.

—Cierto, te la debo, —todavía más desconcertante. ¿Qué se paseaba por la cabeza de aquel ser? —Había veces que no dejaba salir a Takashi para que no se juntara contigo. Quizá si no lo hubiese hecho, hubieses acabado siendo mejor persona. —Aquello ya te encajaba más, incluso te resultaba conocido.

—Lo sé, —te encogiste de hombros, conteniendo una sonrisa retorcida. —Lo que no sabe es que me escaqueaba hacia el callejón trasero, subía por la tubería hasta la habitación de su hijo y me sentaba en el borde de la ventana que previamente él había abierto. —Después se pasaban la tarde jugando con sus respectivas _Gameboy_'s. —Así que no me debe nada, soy así porque soy así.

—Me acabas de dejar de piedra, chico, —bien lo sabías sin que tuviera que decírtelo.

Erais jóvenes, os gustaba estar juntos, queríais divertiros y el peligro de caerse de la ventana era tan excitante como pasearse por debajo de unas escaleras cuando alguna chica subía o bajaba con una falda. Aunque eso era con nueve, diez, once años. Si lo intentaras hacer ahora, la tubería rompería al segundo metro que subieses y te partirías la cabeza contra el suelo.

No era algo que te atrajese lo más mínimo.

—Esa era la intención. —Terminaste el poco té que quedaba, refrescando tu boca y garganta como si de un caramelo de menta se tratase. Acto seguido sacaste tu cartera del bolsillo y le extendiste un par de billetes. — ¿Va exacto? —Los aceptó en estado catatónico, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza. Podrías haberte ido sin pagar que no se hubiese enterado hasta que hubieses llegado a la puerta.

Aunque eso no estaría bien.

Te levantaste del taburete con lentitud, comprobando que no te dejabas nada importante atrás. Justo cuando ibas a salir por la puerta, Takashi entraba por ella, haciendo que os quedaseis a medio camino tanto el uno como el otro. Torciste una sonrisa al verle sonrojarse, te gustaba verle sufrir ante tu presencia. Acto seguido, le dejaste pasar no sin antes utilizar una peculiar despedida para dejarle aún más intranquilo.

—Que no me entere yo que ese culito pasa hambre.

Sin más abandonaste el local, sabiendo que tanto padre como hijo, como algunos clientes cercanos a la puerta, se acababan de quedar enmudecidos por tus palabras. Puede que el partido contra Echizen te hubiese devuelto al mundo real, pero eso no quería decir que no pudieras ser cabrón de otras maneras.


	4. El físico cambia

Había algo raro en el espejo esa mañana. No era ningún defecto de fábrica, ningún arañazo nuevo ni tampoco una huella dactilar pegada a él como era habitual. No. Estaba limpio, seguramente su madre lo había limpiado el día anterior. Pero eso seguía sin ser lo extraño, lo que llamaba su atención de la imagen que le era transmitida. Lo que devolvía el reflejo.

Repasando datos eran las seis de la mañana, eso le había dicho su despertador al sonar cuando las agujas llegaron al punto de encuentro establecido por él la noche anterior. Es decir, había dormido unas escasas cuatro horas, sus ojeras ahora que se las veía, podrían ser la envidia del contorno de ojos de un gótico antes de salir de casa. Por otra parte estaba su pelo, desordenado, enredado y revoltoso. Como él y su torturado corazón, aunque nunca lo admitiría. Normalmente ajustado con cera y bien alicatado para obtener una mejor imagen, ahora caía sobre su frente con sutil gracia, haciéndole cosquillas también en la parte baja de su nuca.

Quizá debería plantearse un corte, aunque no le gustaba mucho ir al peluquero, no desde aquel último atentado contra la moda con el que lo habían torturado a los nueve años y los dos siguientes a ese.

Escalofríos tenía sólo de recordarlo.

Menos mal que no había pruebas de que ese peinado había existido, había quemado todas las fotos que había encontrado una tarde de aburrimiento mortal. Tuvo suerte de que la alarma de incendios no se disparase por quemar cosas en su cuarto. Ni que se activase cada vez que fumaba en la cama, se quedaba dormido con el pitillo en la boca y se despertaba por el repentino olor a quemado emanando de sus sábanas.

Mientras abría el grifo del agua para lavarse la cara antes de que se volviese a quedar dormido, esta vez de pie, se preguntó si habría alguna sábana en su casa que no estuviese llena de círculos perfectamente hechos mediante ignición. Seguramente las de su madre, aunque tenía el extraño presentimiento que ella también fumaba, salvo que lo disimulaba mejor para no darle un "mal ejemplo".

La vida era un sarcasmo mal empleado. Mejor dicho, su vida lo era.

Volviendo al tema del espejo, ¿qué ocurría con aquel reflejo? No estaba seguro de ser él ese ser que le era mostrado en la imagen. Había algo demasiado extraño y todavía no caía en qué podía ser. Aunque, bien mirado, eran las seis y cuatro minutos, normal que no cayese en qué era. A esas horas de lo único que te puedes caer es de la cama al levantarte.

Por la puerta del cuarto de baño pasó su madre en dirección a su habitación para despertarle en caso de que no lo hubiese hecho ya. Al verle allí quieto, mirándose con tanta atención, hizo que una sonrisa apareciese en su cara antes de apoyarse contra el marco de la puerta y contemplarle ella a su vez.

Había crecido tanto que aún no se daba cuenta de qué era lo que estaba de raro con él esa mañana. A lo mejor eran horas de buscar a alguien para hablar de aquel tema que quería plantearle desde hacía tanto tiempo.

―Justo debajo de tu nariz, ―puntualizó mostrando una pequeña sonrisa antes de dejarle a solas con aquella pista, canturreando mientras se alejaba en dirección a la cocina. Su niño era todo un hombre.

Tras haberse quedado mirando hacia la puerta con una expresión de enfado, confusión y sorpresa, todo muy bien mezclado para que resaltara el cabreo desde cualquier punto de visión, devolvió la mirada al espejo, no queriendo hacer caso a su madre, pero haciéndoselo de todas maneras.

Justo debajo de su nariz estaba su boca. No, eso no era lo extraño. Estaba igual que siempre, ninguna llaga, ni erupción, ni granos a su alrededor, ni-

― ¡Ostia puta!

Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, chocando con sus piernas contra la taza del váter, quedándose sentado en la tapa del mismo. ¿Qué demonios acababa de ver justo debajo de su nariz y encima de su boca? ¿Qué era aquel engendro peludo que se había situado encima de su labio superior de la noche a la mañana? Porque no, aquello no estaba ayer. O eso creía, al menos. Se habría dado cuenta de que esa aberración había crecido tanto en tan poco tiempo.

Aunque dos años de retraso para que te salga el bigote no era tan poco tiempo. Lo que hace pensar el pánico.

Lo que tenía claro, ya que no sabía el origen de procedencia de aquel vello clarísimamente antiestético, era que así no podía salir a la calle ni ir a clase. Si alguien lo viese así su imagen se iría por la cañería. Sengoku se reiría de él tan pronto apareciese por la puerta de clase, por lo que tendría que pegarle y acabaría castigado. Después al volver a casa se encontraría a Kawamura por la calle y al verle… ¡Dios! Así jamás se fijaría en él y… ¿Acababa de pensar eso o lo había dicho en voz alta?

―Lo has dicho en voz alta, cariño, ―contestó su madre desde la cocina, haciéndole pasar el mayor bochorno de su vida. Lo mejor de todo es que ella lo sabía.

Y hablando de saber, ¿su hijo gustaba de Takashi Kawamura? Menuda sorpresa. No sabía si grata o ingrata, pero con toda seguridad que lo era.

Se encogió de hombros, escondiendo su cabeza entre sus manos, todavía sentado en la taza del váter. Perfecto. Su vida no podía ser peor, ¿verdad?

En lo que todavía no había caído era que ya llevaba un par de semanas con aquello en su cara y que no era por un chiste por lo que Sengoku se rió en su cara hace un tiempo en clase. Claro que, cuando se diera cuenta, al pobre se le iba a ir toda la suerte por la cañería más cercana, al igual que un litro o dos de sangre, quién sabe.

* * *

Por su parte, Takashi ya llevaba despierto un buen rato, no por nada se levantaba a las cinco y media para ayudar a su padre a cargar el pescado de la furgoneta al restaurante. Una vez todo bien guardado para que se conservase fresco hasta la hora de apertura, mientras su padre hacía el desayuno y la comida para sus hijos, para tomar en el colegio antes de sus respectivas prácticas con el club de tenis y el de voleibol, Takashi se aseaba lo más rápido que podía para no interrumpir el ritual de belleza que llevaba a cabo su hermana todas las mañanas durante una hora en el cuarto de baño.

¿Qué hacía allí dentro? Sólo ella lo sabía. Para él salía igual que como había entrado, salvo que peinada y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en vez de pelos de loca, heredados de su madre, y un puchero que significaba "me estoy enfurruñando, acaba ya antes de que haga una escenita y se te caiga el pelo". Benditas hermanas pequeñas, aunque a la suya sólo le llevase un par de meses de diferencia. Ni siquiera llegaban al año entre ambos, sus padres tenían mucha prisa por engendrar a otro vástago.

― ¡Takashi! ―La voz de su padre le llegó escaleras abajo cuando acaba de salir de la ducha, sólo tapando sus partes nobles y más de media pierna con una toalla para no escandalizar a su hermana, como ya era costumbre. ― ¡Corre, ven aquí! ―La chica aprovechó que estaba distraído para colarse en el cuarto de baño y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

― ¡Voy! ―Tenía que ser urgente si requería de su ayuda de una manera tan repentina por lo que ni siquiera pensó en ponerse algo de ropa antes de bajar.

Mientras bajaba por las escaleras no vio ninguna bomba en el mostrador de pescado, ni un ladrón amenazando a su padre para que le diese todo su dinero, ni siquiera vio a su padre. Justo cuando iba a llamarle lo vio parado frente al televisor. Con razón no lo había visto antes, estaba en un ángulo muerto desde las escaleras por lo que era imposible poder verlo.

―Mira, mira, ―señaló la pantalla con uno de sus largos y huesudos dedos, lleno de cicatrices de pequeños cortes con el cuchillo que ya tenían años de antigüedad. En la pantalla se podía ver la noticia de un nuevo restaurante de comida rápida en el que, entre sus especialidades, servían sushi al minuto. ―Deberíamos mandar espías para observar sus recetas y tratar de mejorarlas. ―Su padre era muy competitivo y le gustaba que fuese así. De esa manera se obligaban a mejorar para el consumidor y lograr mayores beneficios.

―Tienes razón, viejo, ―según decían, acababan de abrir en el centro comercial que había a tan sólo tres calles de su casa por lo que la competencia sería brutal para ellos. ―Hay que librarnos de ellos, pero de una manera sutil.

―Deberíais cerrar la puerta si no queréis que se enteren de vuestros maléficos planes, ―una voz mullida y opacada les llegó por la espalda, sobresaltando a los Kawamura, en especial al que estaba desnudo.

Al girarse, vieron parado bajo la puerta a Jin Akutsu con una mascarilla tapándole la mitad de la cara. En un primer momento, ambos pensaron que finalmente se había hecho de una banda de yakuzas y la mascarilla era el primer síntoma de ello. Sin embargo, Takashi también se planteó el hecho de un posible resfriado que no quería contagiar a nadie. Lo más común después de lo de la mafia.

Nada más lejos de la realidad.

―No tienes muy buena cara, ―comentó mientras se colocaba tras el mostrador para esconder un poco su desnudez. Su padre, en cambio, subió escaleras arriba para hablar con su mujer sobre un posible cambio de las puertas del restaurante para convertirlas en mamparas blindadas de fuerte resistencia a robos. Si no recordaba mal, había cerrado la puerta. ¿Cómo había entrado ese demonio?

―Tú sin embargo tienes un cuerpo de infarto, ―a completa disposición de sus ojos, además. Una pena que aquella toalla no quisiese caerse por voluntad propia. Si no fuera porque sería demasiado obvio, no dudaría en ayudarle a vestirse aunque disfrutando un poco primero de los placeres al desnudo. ―Así que dejaré de mirarte no vaya a ser que me dé un ataque al corazón.

―Yo sí te daría algo, ―la ceja enarcada de Jin le ayudó a seguir hablando. ¿Acababa de confundir sus intenciones? Con toda seguridad. Después de todo, era un adolescente hormonado. Como él. ―Una patada para sacarte del restaurante, ―aclaró mientras se giraba para coger una de las toallas para secarse las manos que tenía su padre por allí guardadas para taparse un poco más. ― ¿Qué querías? No sueles pasarte por aquí a estas horas, que yo sepa.

―Vi la puerta abierta y pensé "vamos a despertar a Kawamura". Como veo que ya estás despierto, me iré, ―había utilizado su tono de dar pena para conseguir un indicio de que Takashi podría estar interesado por él y no dar todas sus esperanzas por perdidas. Al final iba a tener razón cuando le dijo que era un homosexual reprimido. Uhm, qué injusta era la vida.

―Para despertarme tendrías que levantarte a las cinco y media, Akutsu, o antes, ―la incredulidad que había anidado en la cara de Takashi al escucharle se había pasado a la de Jin al oírle a él. Levantarse tan temprano y tener siempre una sonrisa en la cara sólo podía significar una cosa: drogas. Si no, no se lo podía explicar. ―Oye, ―miró de reojo hacia la televisión. Todavía seguían con el reportaje sobre aquel nuevo restaurante. ― ¿Te apetece ir conmigo? ―Señaló el aparato para que se diese cuenta de qué estaba hablando.

Por dentro, Jin estaba que daba saltos de alegría. Eso era una cita. Cita. Cita. ¡Cita! La primera cita de su vida. Takashi pensaba sólo en el bien del restaurante y lo sabía, después de la conversación que había oído no podía ser más claro al respecto, pero seguía siendo una cita. Si había otras intenciones de trasfondo no le importaban en absoluto.

― ¿Qué te hace pensar que iré _contigo_? Suena aburrido sólo de oírlo. ―Al final diría que sí, que iría con él, pero ni de coña lo admitiría a la primera de cambio. Prefería averiguar un par de cosas primero tales como qué tanto quería Takashi que le acompañase.

―Bueno, no lo sé, quizá lo que me dijiste el otro día como despedida y lo que me has dicho hace nada, me haya dado pie a entender que no tendrías problemas en ir…Conmigo, ―golpe bajo. Muy bajo. No sólo le había recordado aquella suntuosa frase llena de doble sentido y que implicaba un ataque de seducción por su parte, si no que, además, le había añadido un toque de decepción al que también había sumado su cabeza gacha y la mirada caída.

Vale. A dar pena podían jugar los dos. Sin duda, si algún día llegaban a salir juntos, su relación sería muy entretenida.

―No tengo problemas, sólo preguntaba, ―bien, salvando el orgullo, el poco que le quedaba, lograría no parecer tan cabrón. ¡Qué delicia! Takashi realmente quería ir con él a ese restaurante de mierda que seguramente tendría una comida asquerosa en comparación con lo que él cocinaba.

No. No estaba loco. Le gustaba el sushi picante, cuanto más _wasabi_ mejor, ¿qué le iba a hacer?

― ¿Cuándo quieres ir?

―Quizá cuando te recuperes, ¿no crees? ―Se había olvidado de la mascarilla y su "supuesta" enfermedad. ¿Cuándo se recuperaría? Cuando encontrase una solución a _ese_ problema. ―No quiero que te pongas peor, ―Jin sabía que Takashi sólo estaba siendo él mismo al preocuparse pero se le hacía tan raro y tan adorable al mismo tiempo…

―Para el sábado seguramente esté recuperado, ―ya encontraría la manera de averiguar maneras para deshacerse de aquello sin tener que soportar _la charla_. Aunque con la suerte que estaba teniendo últimamente, empezaba a sospechar que tarde o temprano la tendría que escuchar. ―Procura no enfermarte tú al exhibirte así ante cualquiera, ―todavía podía ver su ombligo entre eses abdominales tremendamente tonificados. Ahora más que nunca adoraba la devoción de Kawamura por machacarse a entrenar.

Takashi se sonrojó mientras trataba en vano de cubrirse un poco más. Tendría que haberse vestido antes de bajar. ¿Quién iba a decir que su padre había dejado la puerta abierta para que cualquiera pudiese entrar y verle así? Eso sí, no sería el único que sufriera comentarios sarnosos.

―Tú no eres un cualquiera, ―se recostó contra la barra y le sonrió, ya de paso, guiándole un ojo.

Para alguien que le conociese, como Akutsu, ese comportamiento era impropio para él. Sin embargo, estos actos venían derivados del encontronazo que habían tenido en la cocina de su casa hacía ya casi un mes. La primera semana trató de salir de casa lo mínimo posible para no encontrarse con él de improvisto, de la misma manera que evitaba estar en el restaurante, por lo que se dedicó a sus estudios más que nunca. Durante un par de días lo consiguió, pero no todo el monte es gozo, y al cuarto día su mente volvió a recordar la situación en la que había estado metido, en los gestos, tocamientos y sobre todo, el beso que se había dado entre los dos.

A partir de entonces, ni siquiera el tenis había conseguido distraerle de pensar en el tema.

Alguna noche de la segunda semana que había pasado sin verle, se la había pasado en vela recordando su infancia junto a Akutsu, lo bien que se lo pasaban sin el conocimiento de los mayores y las travesuras que hacían y que nunca les habían pillado hacer.

Lo peor de todo vino cuando se apareció en el restaurante para comer una tarde de esa misma semana. Desde el primer momento supo que no podrían estar en la misma habitación sin sentirse cohibido ni avergonzado. Por lo tanto, a pesar de que había bajado expresamente para ayudar a su padre, cambió de opinión y se fue de allí argumentando estar con el cerebro a medio derretir por haber estado estudiando durante horas. Había esperado en un parque cercano, sentado en un columpio, hasta que consideró que Akutsu ya se había ido. Pero no. Cuando llegó al restaurante, justo salía de él.

Gracias a lo que le dijo antes de irse, pasó las peores noches de su vida y no precisamente por pesadillas o no poder dormir. ¿Cómo explicarles a tus padres que tienen que volver a lavar tus sábanas si decirles la razón de que estén sucias? Por suerte, su padre lo entendió a la primera, se lo debió comentar a su madre y, esa última semana, no había habido ninguna pregunta sobre el tema.

En cualquier caso, todo eso había desembocado en una pequeña idea que se había iluminado en alguna zona de su cabeza. Empezaba a sentirse atraído por él. Quizá eran sólo hormonas, quizá no. Hasta que lo averiguase, no se iba a quedar con las ganas de conocerse mejor…Mutuamente.

―Al menos, ―continuó diciendo, saboreando cada palabra con lentitud y gula. ―Yo no te veo como otro más del montón, ―básicamente porque, dejando a un lado lo que sentía o dejase de sentir, Jin Akutsu era de todo, menos uno más. Ya sólo con tener el pelo teñido de gris le daba un aspecto exótico que pocos tenían.

Aunque entre los que jugaban al tenis, a cual peor con los tintes y peinados.

―Veo que compartimos opinión, ― ¿Eran imaginaciones suyas o se le estaba insinuando? ―Yo también creo que soy único en mi especie, ―viva la modestia, todo hay que decirlo. Y aún con estas, Takashi sonrió ante lo dicho. ¿Qué más podía hacer?

Unos pasos bajando por las escaleras de forma atropellada les libró a ambos del contacto visual en el que estaban sumergidos, cada uno ahogándose en la profundidad de la mirada del otro. Apareció entonces la pequeña de la casa, repeinada y con el uniforme puesto, cargando con su mochila al hombro y buscando con la mirada su bolsa con el almuerzo en la barra del restaurante.

Al ver la escena enarcó una ceja antes de dirigirse a su hermano, sonriendo de forma sádica.

―Siempre diciéndome que no coquetee con los chicos y tú eres el primero que lo hace, ―negó reiteradamente con la cabeza, con lentitud para no despeinarse, mientras metía la bolsa en su mochila.

― ¡No estoy coqueteando! ―Exclamó exaltado, mirándola con los ojos abiertos de par en par y las mejillas coloradas. A veces se preguntaba quién disfrutaba más metiéndose con él, si Akutsu o ella, pero parecía que ambos tenían el mismo nivel de disfrute.

Su hermana podía seguir argumentando con esa información que le daba la extrema timidez de su mayor, pero no quería llegar tarde a clase. Había quedado con un chico para ir juntos a clase, Arai para ser más concretos, por lo que tenía algo de prisa.

―Si me disculpais, Takashi, Akutsu. ¡Me voy pitando! ―Y de esta guisa salió por la puerta del restaurante en dirección al Seigaku, dejando la impavidez flotando en el lugar.

Jin podía decir que ella era la razón por la que no se fiaba de ninguna mujer. Era retorcida, sarcástica y malvada en el interior, aunque sabía disimularlo muy bien cuando tenía algún objetivo marcado. Falsa como ella sola y tenía catorce años. Cualquiera se fiaba de las de su edad o mayores.

―Yo también me largo, ―aunque no quería, más si comparaba lo que estaba viendo con lo que le esperaba al llegar al Yamabuki. Uh, no gracias, estaba mejor allí contemplando el panorama frontal de Kawamura, aunque siendo sinceros, prefería verle el trasero. ―He de patear un par de culos antes de entrar en clase, ―pura rutina a decir verdad. Un poco de calentamiento, se ganaba el dinero para la comida y se perdía las dos primeras horas de clase por estar escuchando la bronca de su tutor. El pan de todos los días para él.

― ¿Seguro que en vez de patear no quisiste usar otro verbo? ―Ahí estaba otra vez la referencia a su homosexualidad. Porque era quien era, que si no ya habría muerto un par de veces por tocarle en demasía los cojones.

―No, Kawamura, cuando hablo de otros es patear, ―se inclinó hacia él y al ver que no se echaba hacia atrás, siguió con su camino hasta que alcanzó sus labios. Una pena que la mascarilla estuviese de por medio y una suerte de que no fuese de plástico o sino no podría estar sintiendo la boca de Takashi a través del objeto. No se podía considerar un beso por lo que ninguno de los dos se había alterado al respecto. ―Si hablamos del tuyo, otros verbos están disponibles, ―dio un paso hacia atrás, del mismo modo que una última mirada a ese cuerpo serrano y moreno, y se dirigió hacia la salida. Seguro que ya llegaba tarde, el camino hasta el Yamabuki era largo, pero, ¡madre mía, qué manera de empezar el día!

―Supongo que serán los mismos que pienso cada vez que me das la espalda, _baby_, ―comentó antes de que se fuese, girándose en dirección a las escaleras para ir a vestirse de una vez por todas.

Un escalofrío lo sacudió desde los dedos de los pies hasta la nuca al escucharle, pero ni se atrevió a darse la vuelta. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, soltó una carcajada y aceptó la "derrota" sin más mientras se iba. Sinceramente, Kawamura había cambiado mucho con la adolescencia, para bien o para mal eso no se puede decir.

Lo que sí se podía decir era que los meses siguientes iban a ser muy divertidos como siguiesen picándose entre ellos. Pero una pregunta rondaba sus cabezas, ¿quién sería el primero en reconocer el juego y hacer de él la realidad que sus corazones anhelan con desespero?


	5. De afeitados, cortes y otras labores

Realidad anhelada – 5 – Editado

Cuando Yuuki Akutsu se despertó la mañana del sábado a las siete para prepararse el desayuno y, posteriormente, irse a trabajar, se encontró con su hijo ojeando uno de sus cómics recostado encima de la mesa de la cocina.

Tras haber comprobado en no una, ni dos, sino hasta en tres ocasiones la hora que marcaba el reloj colgado en la pared, le dedicó una mirada sospechosa llena de curiosidad. Jamás le había visto levantado tan temprano un sábado sin que hubiese alguna carrera de motos o de coches retrasmitiéndose. Normalmente se pasaba la mañana tirado en cama, aunque no estuviese durmiendo, por lo que su mente empezó a maquinar que había algo detrás de aquel acto tan impropio.

Al escuchar los pasos descalzos de su madre por el pasillo, estuvo atento a cualquier tipo de comentario hacia su persona. El cómic era una tapadera para ocultar su cara entre su brazo y la mesa, ahorrándose así una posible burla que estaba seguro de que recibiría tan pronto levantase la cabeza.

El día anterior se había pasado por el supermercado y había cogidocómo_ préstamo_ un par de cuchillas, crema de afeitar y para después del afeitado. Un crimen perfecto y sencillo que ni siquiera debiera denominarse crimen.

Lo jodido, con diferencia, había sido encontrar la cantidad exacta de crema, intoxicándose levemente en el camino, y después no cortarse al pasar la cuchilla. El resultado fue mejor de lo esperado para la primera vez que lo hacía.

No pudo contenerse y terminó sonriendo como un idiota frente al espejo del baño. Sonrisa que le desapareció al pasarse la crema de después del afeitado por la zona y así, descubrir que tenía leves cortes bajo la nariz apenas apreciables por el ojo humano.

Pero eso había sido el día anterior.

Tan pronto se despertó, notó un picor extraño alrededor de la boca que no se detuvo hasta que se levantó y se lavó la cara. Al mirarse en el espejo comprobó que la zona estaba irritada y que, con toda seguridad, había sido esa irritación la que lo había despertado.

—Jin, hijo, ¿quieres que te haga el desayuno? —No podía permitirse perder más tiempo para averiguar qué bicho le había picado, aunque las ganas podían con ella.

—Si te apetece, —gruñó mientras releía la página por cuarta vez. ¿Acaso esa mujer no dejaría de mirarle nunca? Empezaba a darle vergüenza tener su mirada clavada en él.

—No es que me haga mucha ilusión, —intentó por todos los medios no suspirar mientras rebuscaba en la nevera para ver qué podía hacer de desayuno. Al cerrar la puerta de la misma, se fijó de casualidad en un imán con forma de pez que utilizaban para dejar notas sobre qué hacía falta comprar. Por alguna razón, esto hizo que su mente volase en dirección a los Kawamura. —Oye, tengo entendido, —como siempre, habiendo oportunidades de meterse con su hijo, ¿por qué no aprovecharlas? —Que tú y Takashi-kun vais a salir hoy por la tarde. ¿Estoy en lo correcto? —Por supuesto que lo estaba. Había sido el propio Takashi el que se lo había comentado de pasada el día anterior tras darle su habitual bandeja de sushi.

— ¿Y qué? —Le extrañaba que su madre supiese al respecto. De su boca al menos no había salido nada, pero quizá sí de la de _Takashi-kun_ y lo mataría como hubiese sido él.

—Y nada, hijo, si me parece bien que salgáis juntos por ahí, —no sólo le parecía bien sino que al fin iba a saber perfectamente con quién se iba a relacionar su hijo. — ¿Alguna idea de qué ropa vas a llevar? ¿Necesitas que te planche algo? —No por nada se trataba de su primera _no_ cita, debía facilitarle el causar buena impresión en el otro.

—Los vaqueros que tienen las rodillas como rotas y la camisa a la que le arranqué las mangas, —aprovechó que su madre estaba de espaldas, llenando dos tazas con arroz, para levantar la cabeza, bostezar y pasar la página de una vez por todas.

La verdad es que no se había comido mucho la cabeza para dar con la ropa adecuada. Le ceñía lo suficiente, mostraba lo justo de su anatomía y era cómodo. No podía pedir más.

—Estarás de broma, —inquirió ella, indignada tras haber escuchado eso. — ¡Con la ropa tan mona que te compré por tu cumpleaños! —Unos suéteres y un par de pantalones muy de vestir, ideales para ese tipo de ocasión. Ropa de pijos le había llamado Jin antes de lanzar la bolsa al armario y nunca abrirla de nuevo. — Ni loca dejo que salgas de casa hecho un mendigo, —finalizó mientras situaba ambos tazones encima de la mesa, uno cerca de Jin y el otro en la otra punta. Además, también aprovechó para mover de la encimera hacia la mesa una bandejita con la bollería que había traído el día anterior de la cafetería y que había sobrado.

—Por suerte, no estarás en casa para cuando yo tenga que irme y podré ir tan mendigo como quiera, —cogió su taza con una mano y los palillos con el meñique de la misma. Tras dejar el recipiente entre sus piernas, junto sus manos, separó los palillos y procedió a llenar el estómago.

—Por ahí no paso, Jin, —se encaminó hacia uno de los armarios superiores, donde guardaban los platos y las bandejas de porcelana, y sacó del fondo del armario un pequeño sobrecito del cual extrajo cuarenta mil yenes. Lo que tenía que hacer una madre por un hijo. —Toma.

Al ver el dinero ante él, Jin dudó antes de levantar la cabeza para mirar a su madre con una mezcla de asombro, confusión y rechazo a creer que finalmente se había vuelto loca como tantas veces había escuchado a su abuela decir. Esta, por su parte, se fijó en la desaparición del bigote de su hijo y no pudo sino sonreír ante ese hecho.

—Sal y compra algo decente. Llévate a Sengoku-kun contigo si quieres, pero no te pongas _eso_ para salir con Takashi-kun, —en efecto, se encontraba sumamente indignada.

—Kawamura sabe perfectamente qué ropa tengo, no se va a asustar si me ve aparecer vestido así, —devolvió su mirada al cómic y su boca siguió triturando comida hasta que su madre intervino otra vez con un movimiento que ella creyó, el mejor argumento.

—Muy bien, vete como un pobre arrastrado. Pero antes contéstame a esto, ¿qué pasaría si, por un casual, Takashi-kun fuese vestido de una manera espectacular y tú aparecieses de esa guisa? —Obviamente, el factor madre, que lo tienen todas las mujeres, le impedía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la apariencia y en lo que el otro pudiese pensar. —La primera cita es muy importante si quieres que esto siga adelante, Jin. Tienes que hacerle ver al otro que te has preparado sólo para él.

A punto estuvo de atragantarse al escucharla, por lo que se levantó en dirección a la nevera para sacar un botellín de zumo y así, bajar todo lo que se había quedado a medio camino.

—Primero, —dijo una vez se sentó de nuevo, —incluso si supiera que Kawamura se me va a presentar en pelotas, no voy a ponerme otra ropa, en tal caso, consideraría el quitármela para no hacerle el feo, —le pegó un mordisco a un bollo mientras pasaba la página. —Y segundo, ¿cita? —Miró a su madre con la mayor cara de odio posible. —Sólo hemos quedado como amigos. Quiere ir a comprobar qué tal es la competencia del centro comercial, —aunque interiormente él se lo planteaba como cita, el resto del mundo tenía y debía saber que eran sólo dos amigos quedando para tomar algo. Lo más normal del mundo. —Por otro lado, a ninguno de los dos se nos ha caído la polla, ni se nos va a caer, por lo que dudo que alguno se preocupe por lo que va a llevar el otro puesto.

— ¡Por favor, Jin! No seas tan rudo, —ya que no quería su dinero, mejor sería el guardarlo de vuelta en su guarida. —Te dejaré un par de yenes en el imán de la nevera antes de irme, ¿está bien? —Comentó al verle levantarse sin despegar la vista de su librillo. Ni siquiera había terminado de desayunar pero estaba segura de que comería hasta hartarse más tarde, así que no dijo nada al respecto. —Y, cariño.

— ¿Qué quieres ahora? —Ni siquiera se molestó en mirarla, lo máximo que hizo fue hacer como que miraba en esa dirección sin levantar realmente la mirada.

—Estás muy guapo afeitado, —sin quererlo, se le escapó una risilla nerviosa que pudo con los nervios del menor.

Con estas, Jin se encaminó hacia su habitación y dio un portazo nada más estuvo dentro. Jamás en la vida volvería a dirigirle la palabra a esa mujer. No podía sentirse más avergonzado de tener una madre tan joven y que poco o nada le importaba su autoestima.

—Recuerda, Takashi, debes centrarte no sólo en los más baratos sino también en las especialidades.

Se había pasado toda la mañana escuchando a su padre ir y venir con el mismo tema. No era que no le interesara el ayudar a su pobre y anciano padre en la lucha contra la competencia, pero desde que había quedado en ir con Akutsu, digamos que sus prioridades habían cambiado ligeramente.

Incluso se había pillado a sí mismo mirando hacia el vacío, imaginándose cómo iba a ser la velada por muy simple que esta pareciera en un primer momento. Por esta razón estaba con un dolor increíble en la boca del estómago, que no hacía sino aumentar sus sospechas de que la comida le iba a sentar mal, estuviese o no estuviese buena.

—Vamos, papá, es sushi al minuto. La calidad ya es peor que la nuestra con ese eslogan, —el sushi requería de un tiempo de elaboración adecuado para cada plato, ni un minuto más ni uno de menos. —Ahora, ¿podrías dejar que me duche en paz?

Porque esa era otra, estaba duchándose. Su padre se había colado en el baño tras él para seguir contándole sus planes. Si en vez de su padre fuese su madre, a estas horas estaría relajado bajo las aguas de la ducha, quizá haciéndose algún trabajillo extra para liberar tensión antes de encontrarse con Akutsu.

—Oh, claro, hijo. Antes de irte, dile a tu madre que te dé dinero.

Esperó pacientemente a que la puerta del baño se cerrase antes de coger el jabón otra vez, algo tenía que hacer mientras su padre estaba presente, para pasárselo por cada rincón, abusando más en algunos lugares que en otros.

—Por cierto, Takashi, —la puerta se abrió de repente, sobresaltándolo en plena acción, haciendo que tuviese que agarrarse al grifo de la ducha para no caerse y, de paso, abriendo el agua fría al máximo.

— ¡Joder! —Este junto otros improperios salieron de su boca mientras cerraba el grifo otra vez y salía de la ducha para envolverse en la toalla. Adiós calentón, adiós paja en la ducha, adiós sensibilidad en la piel. — ¿No puedes llamar antes de entrar?

—Perdona, perdona, —no hizo falta de un esquema conceptual para entender qué era lo que había estado haciendo su hijo desde el momento en el que se había ido. —Se me olvidó decirte que no hay cuchillas por lo que si quieres afeitarte tendrás que hacerlo a máquina.

Se quedó mirando hacia su padre con odio hasta que entró en calor, bien envuelto en una toalla para ocultar sus intimidades. Una cosa era que ambos fuesen hombres, otra muy distinta el mostrarse ante el otro de buenas a primeras. Tenía su pudor.

—No te preocupes, —si no recordaba mal, todavía le quedaban unas cuantas de las que había comprado tras el viaje a la escuela del Shitenhouji en Osaka. —Todavía tengo algunas de sobra, —su padre asintió pero vio que dudaba antes de irse. — ¿Pasa algo? —Como siguiese hablando de lo del restaurante se rajaría las venas allí mismo.

—No, —por el tono que utilizó, se podía traducir ese "no" perfectamente a un "todo ocurre", más propio de su madre y de su hermana que de alguno de ellos. —Es sólo qué no me había dado cuenta de lo mayor que te estás haciendo.

— ¿Lo dices por algo en especial?

—Bueno, lo de afeitarte, esa chica con la que estuviste hace un par de meses, —Takashi se sonrojó, inapreciablemente debido a su moreno natural. No sabía que su padre fuese consciente de aquello por aquel entonces. —Es más, es por esa chica que me parece raro lo que os traéis entre manos tú y ese Akutsu.

Definitivamente, a su padre no se le escapaba ni una. ¿De dónde demonios había sacado él su nula capacidad para entender algunas cosas a la primera?

— ¿Lo que me traigo con Akutsu? —Vale que había mucho juego de palabras entre ellos, vale que tenía sueños poco inocentes con él, vale que era obvio que la tensión sexual subía si estaban en una misma habitación, pero de ahí a traerse algo con él, había un trecho. —No me traigo nada con él. Sólo somos amigos, —se ató la toalla a la cintura y se encaminó hacia el lavabo para rebuscar en su zona del armario por las cuchillas desechables.

Una vez las encontró, se embadurnó la cara con la espuma, notando que esta ya empezaba a rascar la punta de sus dedos. Y eso que se había afeitado el día anterior.

—Takashi, por favor, que no nací ayer, —lo miró de la misma manera que cuando rompía una taza en el restaurante, haciéndole tragar saliva. —Yo también tuve quince años y sé lo confuso que puede llegar a ser en ciertos momentos que tengas una relación muy fuerte con alguno de tus amigos.

Mejor momento no podía haber elegido su padre para contar batallitas adolescentes. Justo acababa de pasarse la cuchilla por debajo de la patilla izquierda hacia la barbilla, cuando lo soltó. Como resultado, un levísimo corte en medio y medio de la mandíbula que le escoció como nunca antes.

Contuvo la respiración durante unos segundos y maldijo entre dientes antes de limpiar la zona con rapidez y desinfectar la herida.

—Con cuidado, hijo, —se contuvo de nuevo, esta vez un insulto hacia su progenitor.

—Papá, entre Akutsu y yo no hay nada, —siguió con su tarea sin poder evitar decir lo que no paraba de pensar. —Aún.

—Entiendo, —se cruzó de brazos y lo miró, expectante, no sabiendo muy bien qué decir. —Desde mi punto de vista, no creo que sea el mejor para ti.

—Dime que no lo estás juzgando de nuevo, —nunca se aburrían, ni su padre ni su madre. Tenían la fijación de que era una mala influencia y jamás se les iría de la cabeza.

Padre e hijo se miraron con seriedad. Pocos eran los momentos en los que se ponían verdaderamente serios y, cuando lo hacían, solían pasar un par de días enfadados el uno con el otro por no dar su brazo a torcer.

—Puede que lo haga, Takashi, pero sólo porque estoy preocupado, —suspiró derrotado. Si era verdad lo que Akutsu había dicho el otro día de que seguían viéndose a pesar de sus intentos de separarles, quizá su hijo no era tan manipulable e influenciable como creía. Aunque eso no le quitaba la preocupación. —No quiero que te haga daño.

—Eso háblalo con la enana con respecto a su noviecito. A mí déjame tranquilo, —por alguna extraña razón, últimamente la gente no paraba de tratarlo como si de una chica se tratase.

— ¡¿Mi pequeña tiene novio? —Obviamente una noticia de la cual no tenía conocimiento. Buen movimiento por parte de Takashi el distraer su atención de sí mismo para enfocarla en otro punto de mayor gravedad. Sin embargo, el tiro le salió mal. —Ya hablaré con ella más tarde, —se acercó a Takashi y apoyó una mano en su hombro desnudo. —Hijo, Takashi, —se le notaba preocupado sin necesidad de mirarle a los ojos. Fue por eso que se centró en lo que tenía entre manos y siguió afeitándose. —Quiero lo mejor para ti. No me importa si sales con chicas o con chicos, pero piénsalo dos veces antes de hacer algo con Akutsu de lo que puedas arrepentirte toda tu vida.

Antes de decirle que se largase de una vez y dejase de incordiarle, una luz se iluminó ante Takashi. No podía ser que estuviese tan en contra Akutsu, es decir, sí, era un tío poco ortodoxo y si cada vez que dijese una palabrota, tuviese que poner un yen en un bote, a estas horas sería millonario, pero insistir tanto en que ni siquiera lo intentase, ya le olía a chamusquina.

Dejó a un lado la cuchilla tan pronto terminó de afeitarse, pasándole un agua para quitar posibles restos. Acto seguido se lavó la cara y se la secó con una toalla que su padre le estaba dando.

No entendía a los adultos, de verdad que no.

—Ahora voy a ir a vestirme porque he quedado, pero cuando vuelva, tú y yo vamos a hablar de eso que te preocupa tanto, sin rodeos ni tonterías, ¿vale, papá? —Tuvo que esperar unos segundos, en los que taladró la mirada de su padre con la suya propia, antes de que este desviara la mirada, suspirara y asintiera.

Una vez su padre asintió, le sonrió y salió por la puerta en dirección a su habitación. Ni siquiera sabía qué hora era, pero más le valía no llegar tarde o sino acabaría muerto.

— ¿No te pones el masaje? —Escuchó que le decía su padre desde la puerta del cuarto de baño.

—Tengo en mi habitación, —respondió antes de encerrarse en ella.

Ahora debía dar el último paso. ¿Qué demonios se ponía?

Abrió las puertas del armario y repasó rápidamente las camisas y pantalones que tenía allí colgados y doblados. No tardó mucho en encogerse de hombros, pillar cualquier cosa y vestirse. Iban a ir a un establecimiento de comida rápida, no a un restaurante de traje y vestido.

Una vez bien vestido, recordó que no se había puesto el masaje, más bien, su cara empezó a recordárselo al empezar a picar de manera descontrolada, por lo que tuvo que volver al cuarto de baño para poner una tirita sobre el corte que se había hecho. No se arriesgaba a sufrir innecesariamente y menos por un cortecito de nada.

—Bueno, Takashi, —jugueteó un poco con su pelo y estiró los picos de la camisa por encima del jersey que se había puesto. Se miró de arriba abajo, todo lo que le permitía la dimensión del espejo del cuarto de baño, y mostró una sonrisa matadora que fue reflejada al instante. —A por todas.

El primer pensamiento que tuvo Jin una vez puso un pie en el lugar, ya con Takashi al lado buscando con la mirada un sitio libre, fue que el lunes, tan pronto llegase a clase, iba a tener a todas las víboras de su clase preguntándole quién era el moreno con el que iba el sábado. Porque otra cosa no, pero tías de su clase en aquel sitio había unas cuantas, del colegio seguro que más y tíos, ya ni hablemos.

—Allí hay una mesa libre, —señaló hacia uno de los laterales. Justo coincidía detrás de un grupo liderado por Sengoku y el resto de sus antiguos compañeros del club de tenis, detalle en el que se acababa de fijar Takashi. —Dos sitios vacíos en la barra, —añadió con rapidez encaminándose hacia el lugar, seguido muy de cerca por Jin.

Todavía no les habían visto y debían aprovechar el momento. No tardarían en descubrirles y, a pesar de no estar haciendo nada malo, estaban seguros que la tarde no sería lo mismo si la gente empezaba a molestarles.

Tan pronto se sentaron, una muchacha menudita se les acercó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, esperando a que mirasen la carta para poder atender su pedido.

Ligeramente abrumado por la insistencia de la mirada de aquella mujer, Takashi cogió la carta y buscó con detenimiento por el apartado en el que se podía leer _sushi al minuto_. Los precios le parecieron risorios tan pronto los vio, pero eso sólo facilitaba el poder comer de todo un poco y darle una visión más completa a su padre.

—Una hamburguesa triple completa, —escuchó que decía Jin a su lado, —y una Ponta de cola.

—Que sean dos Pontas de cola, todavía estoy indeciso, —mientras la dependienta se daba la vuelta para poner en orden el pedido de Jin, Takashi suspiró.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Nada te llama la atención, _sushiboy_? —El sonido de dos latas y sus respectivos vasos contra la madera de la barra llamó su atención.

—No tengo mucha hambre, —desvió su mano de la carta hacia su lata de Ponta pero Jin la cogió antes de que pudiese alcanzarla. — ¿Qué haces?

—Cuando te decidas, te la daré, —observó de reojo el puchero que estaba haciendo Takashi antes de volver a mirar la carta. Con un leve gesto de mano, tras unos minutos de espera, la mujer apareció de nuevo ante ellos y pudo darle finalmente su pedido. —Aquí tienes, —como cortesía, se la abrió antes de pasársela.

—Qué amable, —murmuró con ironía, sirviendo el líquido en el vaso.

—Aquí tiene, su pedido, —depositó ante él un par de platos con unos rollitos de anguila y otros de salmón.

Ambos se quedaron mirando hacia los platos con una ceja enarcada, reflejando así tanto su curiosidad como su desconfianza y no fue hasta que la chica se fue a limpiar un par de mesas que se habían vaciado, que no se animaron a probarlo.

—No está mal, —murmuró Jin, todavía con la comida en la boca. No era como al que estaba acostumbrado del Kawamura's pero era comestible.

—El pescado no es fresco, —y eso era algo que sabía sólo con olerlo. Al gusto tampoco sabía igual y estaba seguro de que su estómago no soportaría mucha de esa comida. —Así que ya puedo disfrutar del día, —ninguna noticia era mejor que la de saber que tarde o temprano, ese sitio tendría que desistir de hacer sushi por las quejas de indigestiones que los clientes pudiesen tener, él mismo el primero en reclamar.

También para Jin era una buena noticia. Saber que desde ese momento hasta que tuviesen que irse, Takashi no estaría pendiente de si esto está bueno o esto no, no le podía dejar más contento. Ahora sólo debía preocuparse de no cagarla para que no se fuese.

—Su pedido, —de nuevo, la mujer apareció, esta vez con su hamburguesa. Hacía tanto tiempo que no tomaba una que ya empezaba a salivar sólo con verla.

Al ver cómo se relamía, Takashi rió.

— ¿De qué te ríes tú? —Preguntó antes de pegarle un mordisco, no sin cierta dificultad.

—De nada, de nada, —aún así, la sonrisa permaneció en su cara. —Disculpe, señorita, ¿me pone una como la de mi amigo? —Y una vez se dio la vuelta, añadió hacia Jin. —Seguro que me voy con hambre lo mismo, —era muy difícil saciarle el apetito y, aunque en ese momento no tenía mucho, no quería llegar a casa con hambre.

— ¿Sí? Ya te daré yo algo para que comas más tarde, —analizando un posible doble sentido, Takashi se sonrojó y se dedicó por completo a terminar el sushi que había pedido.

Satisfecho por lo que había conseguido, Jin sonrió de lado y siguió su ejemplo de seguir comiendo. Después de todo, cuanto menos estuviesen allí metidos, mejor. Todavía había una posibilidad de que alguno de los del Yamabuki apareciese a su lado como una aparición e hiciese de una velada tranquila, el peor de los infiernos.

—Por cierto, ¿qué bicho te picó aquí? —Le dio un ligero golpe al pequeño esparadrapo que cubría su mandíbula, asemejándole a ese chico pelirrojo hiperactivo de su equipo de tenis.

— ¡Hey, no toques! Me corté afeitándome, —a pesar de ser un corte casi minúsculo, dolía como si fuese una herida de diez centímetros de diámetro. Hablando de eso, no pudo evitar mirar de reojo hacia el labio superior de Jin, ahora desprovisto de bochornoso pelo a su alrededor. —Por cierto, muy guapo tú.

—Ya, bueno, —un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas pero, debido a su palidez, fue más intenso de lo esperado. — ¿Qué le voy a hacer? —Era diferente si su madre se lo llamaba que si se lo llamaba un tío por el cual empezaba a sentirse atraído. Menos mal que sabía reaccionar con cada uno de diferente manera. —Defecto de fábrica.

—Pues es un defecto muy apetecible, —ahí estaba su venganza. Esta vez, no era un leve tono rojo el que adornaba sus mejillas sino uno mucho más intenso y que, quién sabe si fue porque las burbujas de la Ponta se le habían subido a la cabeza, empezaba a traspasarse hacia su propia cara.

—Ya te lo dije antes, si quedas con hambre, —se inclinó hacia su oído para susurrar en él. —Me dejo comer enterito, —degustó cada palabra antes de regresar a su sitio y poder terminarse su hamburguesa con tranquilidad, esperando así que el calor se le fuese de las mejillas.

—Quizá te mienta y te coma igual sin hambre pero con las mismas ganas, —acompañando a sus palabras, un leve toque con su rodilla en la pierna de Jin, muestra de un pequeño jugueteo que fue interpretado como coqueteo por todos los ojos que se encontraban mirando en su dirección, incluidos Sengoku y el resto del equipo de tenis.

—Ya veremos quién termina comiendo a quién, —devolvió el gesto junto con un leve guiño de ojos y una pequeña sonrisa ladina.

—Ha sido increíble, —toda una tarde de diversión sana con un amigo al que ya empezaba a echar en falta y, aún por encima, con ese coqueteo sano que se traían ambos, no podía haber sido mejor.

Habían pasado buena parte de la tarde en el salón de juegos del centro comercial, gastándose el resto del dinero que sus padres les habían dado para la comida matando marcianitos y atropellando viejecitas.

Acto seguido, se metieron en una tienda de ropa en la que Takashi encontró un gorro blanco con orejas de conejo que no tardó un segundo en ponerse, para expectación de Jin, que lo observaba conteniendo como podía la risa. Iba a llevárselo a casa pero ya no le quedaba mucho dinero a ninguno, por lo que tuvo que aguantarse la pataleta y dirigirse hacia la siguiente tienda para ver qué podía pedir para esas navidades.

Juntando lo que les quedaba a cada uno, terminaron comprando un juego de peleas de segunda mano, prometiendo que no tardarían mucho en probarlo los dos juntos, lo que acarrearía otra cita camuflada como tarde entre amigos.

Si no fuera porque ya era de noche, y bien de noche, no le importaría quedarse un poquito más con él.

Justo en el momento en el que Takashi se giró para abrir la puerta del restaurante y seguir con la velada dentro, al calorcillo del hogar, Jin acarició suavemente su cintura, deslizando su mano por su trasero, haciéndolo girar de nuevo para preguntarle si pasaba algo.

Antes de poder decir nada, se había visto acorralado contra la puerta, obviamente sin ser forzado en ningún momento a quedarse de esa manera, con los brazos de Jin muy cerca de su cuerpo y el de este, muy pegado al suyo.

—Nos van a ver, —sonrió dulcemente, apoyando sus manos en su cadera.

— ¿Y crees que me importa? —Preguntó mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia él, cerrando levemente sus ojos aún sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía.

—No lo sé, ¿te importa? —Deseaba por todos los medios posibles que la respuesta fuese un no. Llevaba semanas soñando con volver a besarle y ser plenamente consciente de ello esta vez.

Sin embargo, Jin parecía tener otros planes por lo que cuando vio que se alejaba de él, no pudo evitar suspirar. En otra ocasión sería.

—Si te castigan por lo de hoy, al menos dime si mereció la pena.

Era algo que necesitaba saber para poder dormir esa noche.

—Mereció la pena, —afirmó devolviendo la sonrisa a su cara. Había salido muchas veces con sus amigos, pero eran pocas las veces que se lo pasaba tan bien con tan poco. — ¿Quieres...pasar? —No esperaba que le siguiese, menos a aquellas horas. Seguramente su padre tenía preparado un buen sermón para cuando entrase por la puerta pero no quería quedarse con las ganas de saber si él quería entrar y continuar en su habitación.

—Otro día en el que no vaya a explotar una bomba en tu casa, quizá me lo piense, —y con estas, y una pequeña sonrisa, dio media vuelta y se dispuso a cruzar la carretera para meterse en casa, por dentro rezando para que su madre no estuviese mirando desde la ventana toda la escenita.


	6. Como el sol y la luna

Capítulo 6 - Como el sol y la luna

Hacía tiempo, Jin concluyó, que no se metía en ninguna pelea. Y le asombraba el poder entrar por la puerta principal del Yamabuki con total tranquilidad, aunque con la misma cara de perro rabioso que de costumbre, y no tener las ansias de patear a cualquiera de los atontados que normalmente se le cruzaban en el camino.

Tampoco terminaba de acostumbrarse a la cara de extrañeza que ponían sus profesores al verle en cada una de las clases a las que tenía que acudir por obligación, a las que por regla general no solía ir. A decir verdad, su propia cara reflejaba lo raro que se le hacía el estar otra vez en clase desde primera hora hasta el primer descanso o incluso hasta la comida. Aunque por otro lado, la asistencia no aseguraba su atención.

Mostrando una sonrisa radiante, Sengoku se había acercado a él a la salida de clase, aprovechando que no tenía que ir al entrenamiento de esa tarde y que casualmente compartían la mitad del camino hacia sus respectivas casas, para desgracia de Akutsu.

―Todavía no me creo que no hayas faltado a una sola clase en toda la mañana.

Siendo sincero, Jin tampoco, aunque lo único que hizo al respecto fue mirarlo de reojo con todo el desprecio que pudo. Aparentemente, esto sorprendió todavía más a Sengoku.

― ¿Cómo? ¿Sólo una mirada de odio? ―Aquello sí era una situación para alucinar y estaba seguro de que estaba plenamente consciente de que lo que estaba ocurriendo era real.

¿Se habría dado un golpe su amigo en la cabeza y por eso estaba actuando tan extraño?

― ¿Prefieres que te dé una paliza? ―Murmuró mirando de nuevo hacia el camino, ignorando los ojos brillantes y la sonrisa del otro.

Acompañó sus palabras desabrochando los tres botones siguientes de su uniforme, separando por completo ambas partes de la chaqueta. Justo después devolvió ambas manos a sus bolsillos, donde se encontró con su cajetilla de tabaco y su mechero, los cuales sacó para darse un pequeño placer desestresante por primera vez en todo el día.

―Tu actitud pasota me dice que aunque quisiese que me pegases, no lo harías ―y ese pensamiento sólo hacía que las ganas de saber qué le había ocurrido incrementasen hasta límites insospechados. ―Además, ―echó su mochila al hombro y soltó una carcajada al aire ―me siento muy afortunado hoy, ―a su lado escuchó un murmullo que expresaba justo lo contrario, lo que lo hizo volver a reír. ―Vamos, vamos. Admítelo, ―dio un par de zancadas más grandes para situarse delante de él, recibiendo así mismo una mirada de puro aborrecimiento. ―Admite que me has echado de menos.

Si no fuera porque esa mañana se había levantado con el humor idóneo para ignorar a la gente, en este punto Sengoku ya tendría un par de dientes que colocar debajo de su almohada para recibir un par de yens a cambio. Aunque no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada también, no tan vital como la de su amigo, un tanto escalofriante y sobre todo maquiavélica. Una risa que consiguió que los pelos de la nuca de Sengoku se le erizasen.

― ¿Por qué habría de extrañar tu cara de tonto? ―Más que una pregunta para él era una cuestión vital. ¿Por qué debería malgastar su tiempo pensando en él teniendo un moreno cañón a su plena disposición diariamente? Corrección: su moreno cañón.

―Puedo tener cara de tonto, Akutsu, pero debo sacarte del engaño, ―volvió a situarse a su lado. No era muy aconsejable seguir delante de él teniendo en cuenta lo largas que eran sus zancadas para la pachorra que llevaba encima. ―La apariencia no lo es todo, ―sus palabras llamaron su atención una vez más, aunque volvió a simular su interés, no riéndose, pero sí dándole una profunda calada a su cigarrillo.

La apariencia no lo era todo. Cierto. Pero ayudaba mucho. Un ejemplo en el que pensaba inmediatamente sería el caso de Takashi. Un chico bueno, tranquilo, que sabe guardar la compostura en cada momento aunque los nervios pueden llegar a hacerle meter la pata en múltiples ocasiones. Eso a simple vista. A este Takashi le das una raqueta y de ese chico bueno, tranquilo y respetuoso no quedan ni las migajas.

Eso dejando a un lado el hecho de ver a Takashi vestido y Takashi semidesnudo.

Mientras Akutsu se quedaba absorto recordando la última vez que había visto aquel torso musculado en vivo y en directo, Sengoku se le quedó mirando. Sus cejas se iban levantando a medida que veía aparecer un cierto color en la cara de su amigo. Definitivamente algo le había pasado, algo personal. Algo que tenía que ver, indudablemente, con una chica.

―Vaya, vaya, vaya…―Nunca esperó vivir lo suficiente como para poder ver a Akutsu pillado por alguien. Pero bueno, eran jóvenes. ¡Ley de vida! Las chicas pasaban, les atormentaban las hormonas y después no había quien durmiese por la noche. Si es que…― ¿Quién lo diría? Akutsu enamorado, ―canturreó con los ojos cerrados, sonriendo más ampliamente que antes.

Aunque la sonrisa le duró el tiempo que tardó Akutsu en analizar lo que había escuchado y ordenarle a su mano que lo empujase contra la pared o señal más cercana.

Sin embargo, cuando Sengoku dijo que se sentía afortunado no mentía. Justo en el momento en el que iba a empujarlo, el pelirrojo se agachó para recoger una moneda del suelo.

― ¡Lucky! ―Exclamó mientras se levantaba, guardando la moneda e ignorando el golpe que por poco le cae.

Jin, por su parte, frunció el entrecejo y maldijo entre dientes al volver a meter la mano en el bolsillo. No iba a malgastar esfuerzos con el idiota ese. Ni siquiera quería molestarse, aunque para eso ya era ridículamente tarde.

―Así que dime, ¿quién es la chica que te ha robado el corazón?

De haber podido, Jin se había reído en su cara. Pero si lo hacía, el cigarrillo se le caería de la boca y no estaba por la labor de encender otro. Ni tampoco tenía ganas de sacar sus manos fuera de los bolsillos. Así que se conformó con girar levemente su cabeza hacia Sengoku, mirarle con ambas cejas levantadas y una expresión de total seriedad.

―Ninguna, ―sentenció de una, regresando su mirada al frente. ―Creí haberte aclarado que no me interesan, ―se preguntó si todavía quedaba alguien que no lo supiese. Quizá Dan, pero era demasiado joven para entender ese tipo de asuntos y no iba a malgastar su tiempo explicándoselo.

Sengoku, al fin, se dio cuenta de lo ciertas que eran aquellas palabras. A principio de curso le había preguntado cuáles de las chicas de clase eran más guapas y se había negado en rotundo a contestarle porque "no le interesaban". Recordó lo absurdo que sonaba en aquel momento y el sentido que estaba cobrando con el paso del tiempo. Sobre todo, en ese momento exacto.

―Bueno, ―no era quién para juzgar, eso seguro, ―entonces, el chico que robó tu corazón. ¿Lo conozco? ―Quizá alguien del equipo, quizá alguien de clase. Posiblemente alguien cercano a su entorno. Aunque por alguna razón no era algo que le interesase mucho.

―Yo de ti me metería en mis propios asuntos ―y eso no era un aviso. Era una amenaza en toda regla.

Akutsu resopló con hastío mientras giraba inesperadamente sus pasos hacia una calle diferente a la que normalmente utilizaba para ir a casa. Suficientes datos para que Sengoku entendiese que estaba enfadado, que no quería compañía y que si volvía a retomar el tema sin él estar preparado para hablar de ello era hombre muerto, por lo que decidió que no le importaba la vida amorosa de su amigo.

De momento.

Sin embargo, Jin deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que no volviese a insistir en el tema. Mucho menos llamándolo amor. Atracción física, puro deseo sexual o incluso folleteo del sano sería de lo único que hablaría refiriéndose a Kawamura. Que sí, que había caído por él. Pero por sus encantos físicos tales como el torso que recordaba antes, el culo tan firme que le había dejado tanto ejercicio y esos ojos tan inocentes que decían "cómeme". Aunque, claro, esa era su propia visión del muchacho.

Y sin quererlo, sus pies lo llevaron ante la puerta del restaurante. ¿Había cruzado la calle sin darse cuenta? ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan descuidado?

Allí parado, mirando hacia la puerta con extrañeza, se lo encontró Takashi que volvía de clase con un hambre que se moría.

No podía negar que el verle lo había dejado completamente desequilibrado, incluso tuvo que pararse a tomar aire antes de seguir caminando hacia su casa. Tampoco pudo evitar sonreír y sonrojarse como un idiota. Supuso que a partir de ahora, así se vería su cara cada vez que lo viese a lo lejos. O de cerca.

El sonido de unos pasos despertó a Jin de su ensoñación momentánea y para cuando quiso darse cuenta, Takashi estaba parado a su lado, sonriéndole. La sensación de que su estómago acababa de vaciarse consiguió desestabilizarle durante unos segundos.

―Hola, ―soltó Takashi junto con una risilla, de manera casual. ―Te das cuenta que vives justo enfrente, ¿no? ―Señaló hacia el portal de su casa con un dedo sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

Habían pasado cuatro días desde la _no cita_ que habían tenido. Desde entonces ni siquiera se habían visto, lo que había enfriado levemente ese afán de sexo desenfrenado que buscaban ambos de manera consciente. ¿O era sólo una tapadera para no mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos al respecto?

―Soy consciente ―al menos ahora lo era.

Debía tener cuidado con eso de pensar en Takashi cuando iba andando por ahí. La última vez estaba en la moto y también había aparecido ante el restaurante de manera misteriosa.

―Parece ser que ya se te curó el corte, ―levantó lentamente su mano izquierda y acarició, apenas rozando su piel con su dedo índice, el lugar en el que había llevado un parche el día de la _no cita_.

―Supongo que sí, ―a decir verdad, que lo acariciase no le molestaba. Que lo hiciese en pleno día lo avergonzaba demasiado, por lo que dio un paso atrás para apartarse de él, sin ser consciente de que ese gesto había molestado a Jin, quién no dudó en mostrarlo.

― ¿Qué te pasa? ―Al parecer, el buen humor con el que se había levantado ya se había evaporado de su cuerpo por completo. Metió de nuevo la mano en su bolsillo y frunció el entrecejo.

Takashi hizo un sonido de incomodidad mientras se encogía de hombros, cortando el contacto visual bajando la mirada. Su sonrojo creció e incluso se extendió hacia sus orejas. Jin no necesitó muchos más gestos para entender lo que ocurría.

―El otro día no parecía que te importase mucho que me acercase a ti, ―tanto en el restaurante como después más tarde en ese mismo lugar. No entendía a ese tío, de verdad que no. Y no sabía si tenía la paciencia suficiente como para entenderlo. Al menos no ese día.

―Perdona, ―movió la cabeza, negando suavemente. Tenía razón. Ni siquiera entendía de qué se avergonzaba. Por un instante se sintió completamente estúpido y fuera de sí. ―No esperaba verte, eso es todo, ―de haber sabido que se lo iba a encontrar, seguramente no estaría tan nervioso y atontado. Seguramente actuaría con más coherencia y seguramente no se sentiría como un pez fuera del agua. Seguramente.

―Quizá debería ponerme un cascabel para que sepas que ando cerca, ―recuperó la distancia que había dejado Takashi e incluso se acercó un poco más dando un paso hacia delante.

Sacó una de sus manos del bolsillo para quitarse el cigarrillo de la boca y tirarlo el suelo. Antes de que pudiese pisotearlo, Takashi ya se había ocupado de hacerlo.

―Quizá deberías, ―murmuró quedamente, sonriendo hacia él. Sólo para él. Deseando que esta vez nada ni nadie parase lo inevitable.

― ¿Alguna idea de dónde podría ponérmelo?

¿Por qué seguía con esa conversación cuando estaba más que claro que a ninguno de los dos le interesaba lo más mínimo? Lo que sí le interesaba era agarrarlo de la cintura con ambos brazos, apresarle contra él y comerle la boca allí mismo. Y nadie lo estaba frenando de hacerlo.

Así que lo hizo.

No hace falta decir que Takashi no se quedó quieto sin hacer nada al respecto. Necesitaba esos labios desde la primera vez que los había probado. Esos labios calientes que hacía que se olvidase del resto del mundo. Los quería para él.

Para siempre.

Con este pensamiento se separó abruptamente de Jin, cortando el mágico momento y la burbuja en la que siempre estaban metidos cuando estaban juntos.

Para Akutsu, fue como un puñetazo en la boca del estómago que no ayudó precisamente a su estado de ánimo.

Pero Takashi estaba lo suficientemente confuso como para importarle si el otro se lo había tomado bien, mal o si no se lo había tomado. Levantó la mirada, la volvió a bajar y la devolvió al frente, a los ojos de Jin.

―Debo…

Señaló a su casa, bajó de nuevo la mirada pero esta vez no la levantó. No dijo nada más, tan sólo abrió la puerta y miró hacia el interior. Sorprendentemente no había nadie allí, ni siquiera su padre.

Este factor lo aprovechó Jin para tantear otro beso tras haberle girado para que lo encarase.

Por mucho que quisiese, Takashi no podía negarse a esa boca, a esos labios. Sin embargo, la existencia de un 'pero' que resonaba incesantemente en su cabeza le hizo separarse de nuevo, no tan abruptamente e incluso dejando un último beso para recordar hasta la siguiente vez que se vieran.

Jin gruñó.

―Joder. No hay quien te entienda, ―le dio un puñetazo a la pared antes de irse a su casa, sobresaltando a Takashi y a su padre, que acababa de aparecer tras la cortina que daba a la cocina.

El mayor se quedó mirando hacia la puerta, donde todavía se encontraba su hijo. Le sorprendió ver a Akutsu caminando hacia su casa. A pesar de que lo estaba viendo de espaldas, podía decir que el chaval no estaba precisamente contento; pensamiento que corroboró cuando vio el portazo que daba tras entrar en su casa.

Devolvió entonces la mirada a Takashi.

De las veces que lo había visto mirando al suelo como si estuviese perdido y sin saber qué hacer, esta era la primera vez que le incomodó e incluso le preocupó lo que había pasado. Sin plantearse una segunda opción, decidió que la culpa la tenía ese rebelde sin causa, ese desgraciado que tenían por vecino.

Apretó sus puños con fuerza encima de la tabla donde diariamente preparaba sus platos.

― ¿Qué ha pasado, Takashi? ―Realmente no quería saberlo. Quería una razón para convencerlo de una vez por todas de que ese tipo no le convenía.

Con estas palabras, Takashi despertó de su pequeña ensoñación. Nunca se había sentido tan idiota como en ese momento. ¿Por qué cuando algo iba bien acababa por fastidiarla por vergüenza, timidez, miedo? ¿Por haber pensado en la pequeña aventura que estaba teniendo con Akutsu como algo más que eso?

Levantó la cabeza todavía con la sensación de haber hecho algo desastroso y miró a su padre.

―La he cagado―contestó simplemente, tratando en vano de cambiar su expresión.

La expresión que también cambió fue la de su padre. ¿No había sido culpa de ese niñato infernal que su hijo se encontrase en ese estado?

― ¿Quieres…hablar de ello? ―No tenía muy claro por qué había preguntado eso, estaba claro que no quería hablar del tema. Parecía que se había quedado mudo de un momento a otro.

Así fue que ni siquiera se molestó en decirle que no había cerrado la puerta cuando empezó a caminar hacia el interior del restaurante. Entre su expresión, sus pasos y la postura, se veía como si lo acabasen de dejar en ridículo delante de la persona que le gusta. Que no era una idea tan lejana a lo que había ocurrido.

Cuando Takashi consiguió llegar a su habitación lo primero que hizo fue tirar la mochila hacia un lado. Una vez estuvo seguro de que no le iba a molestar, se fue hacia la esquina donde tenía apilados unos cojines y los tiró por el suelo de la habitación para recostarse encima de ellos.

¿Qué había pasado ahí abajo? No lo entendía. Nunca se había planteado la posibilidad de querer algo más que un revolcón con Akutsu. Y sin embargo, ahí estaban esos pensamientos que lo había atormentado hacía un par de minutos. Querer besar a una persona para siempre no es sinónimo de un revolcón y ya. Significaba algo más trascendental, con mayor importancia de la que tenía que tener desde un principio.

Quizá le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto. A lo mejor sólo pensó en eso porque los besos de Akutsu son mejores que cualquiera que hubiese recibido con anterioridad. Aunque tampoco eran unos besos tan fuera de lo normal, eran corrientes. ¿Entonces por qué eran mejores? ¿Qué los hacía tan especiales? ¿Qué se los diese un chico? Entraba dentro del abanico de posibilidades. Nunca antes se había besado con alguien del mismo sexo, quizá esa era la razón por la que su cabeza no paraba de mandarle mensajes extraños.

―Tiene que ser eso, ―murmuró para sí.

La otra razón era que se estaba enamorando de él. Y vale que se sonrojaba al pensar en él y al verle y al hablarle. Vale que no hacía otra cosa que pensar en volver a quedar como aquel día y en besarle y en abrazarle tan fuerte que no querría irse nunca de su lado…

Takashi cubrió su cara con sus manos para ahogar un grito.

No era posible. Se… ¿Se había enamorado de él? ¿De un chico? ¿De Akutsu, su mejor amigo y vecino? Del tío que siempre había estado ahí en los momentos duros. El que en su último partido le dijo que no se rindiera. Con el que siempre había jugado y que ingeniaba lo que fuese para pasar un rato con él.

Lentamente dejó que las manos volviesen al suelo.

Visto de esa manera, incluso tenía sentido que se hubiese enamorado de él. Sin duda, la pregunta no era porqué se había enamorado o porqué sentía eso de repente. No.

La pregunta era…Y ahora, ¿qué?

Del otro lado de la calle, Jin no lo pasaba mejor. Se había encerrado en su habitación tan pronto llegó a su piso. Su madre le había salido al encuentro pero ni siquiera escuchó lo que le decía. Estaba demasiado rabioso como para escuchar nada que otra persona pudiese decirle.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Kawamura? Parecía como si ahora tuviese vergüenza de estar con él. En todos los años que llevaban juntos jamás había actuado así. Tampoco lo había visto nunca tan indeciso por algo que no tenía importancia.

Se dirigió hacia la pared y le dio un par de puñetazos con todo el enfado que tenía, imaginándose que era Kawamura al que pegaba.

¿Por qué ser tan gilipollas en ese momento? Sólo estaban besándose, no era para tanto. Pero no. Tenía que apartarse, tenía que negarle un beso, tenía que dejarlo allí quieto, a su lado sin hacer nada cuando se moría por comérselo.

Dio un último puñetazo que consiguió que se descolgase una foto que estaba colgada en la pared. Recuperando el aliento, miró de reojo la fotografía que estaba ahora en el suelo, con el cristal del marco resquebrajado. En ella estaba él y Kawamura, con doce años, cada uno con el uniforme de su respectiva escuela. No podían ser más diferentes. Su piel era blanca, la de Takashi más oscura; su pelo ya se lo había teñido por aquel entonces y lo llevaba más corto que en la actualidad, pero aún así era más largo que la cabellera castaña que poseía el otro. Sus uniformes también hacían contrapunto: uno negro y el otro blanco. Incluso la sonrisa de Kawamura contrastaba con su cara seria.

Si siendo tan diferentes, ya no sólo físicamente, habían superado seis años de su vida juntos, ¿por qué ahora parecía haber una pantalla entre ellos? Una pantalla que el propio Kawamura había levantado. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le impedía estar con él? ¿Por qué se lo impedía a ambos?

¿Y por qué le jodía tanto el no poder estar con Kawamura como él quería? Se suponía que eran las hormonas las que los habían desestabilizado, ¿no? Se suponía que sólo quería una noche salvaje. Se suponía.

Ahora se encontraba pensando en Kawamura no como su mejor amigo, no como el tío al que quería follarse.

Un nuevo golpe sobresaltó a Yuuki.

La cabeza de Jin estaba ahora pegada en la pared.

―Estoy jodido, ―sentenció antes de soltar una carcajada. ―Muy jodido.


	7. Acudiendo a las chicas

Capítulo 6 – Acudiendo a las chicas

Habían pasado dos horas desde los golpes procedentes de la habitación de su hijo se habían detenido. Por un lado ese hecho la tranquilizaba. Al menos no se estaba haciendo más daño del que ya se había hecho. Pero que no se escuchase nada más no era precisamente buena noticia. Además de que todavía no había comido nada desde que había vuelto del colegio.

Dejó entonces su labor de barrer el suelo de la cocina, aparcando la escoba en una esquina en la que no molestase, y caminó lentamente hacia la habitación del fondo del pasillo. Era un suicidio molestarle cuando estaba enfadado pero quería saber si se encontraba bien.

Una vez frente a la puerta tomó aire con profundidad. No habría vuelta de hoja una vez llamase a la puerta. Levantó su mano derecha, que parecía temblar levemente, y con el corazón palpitándole en la garganta dio un par de golpes en la tabla de madera. No obtuvo ninguna respuesta. Tentó a la suerte otra vez pero con el mismo resultado. Parecía como si ni siquiera estuviese en la habitación.

Conteniendo la respiración, dirigió su mano a la manilla de la puerta. Nunca se había encontrado más nerviosa que en ese momento. Y tampoco tenía razones para estarlo. Era su hijo después de todo, tendría que ser él quien temiese cuando ella apareciese no al contrario.

Con cuidado, miró por el pequeño hueco que acababa de crear al abrir la puerta. Lo encontró tirado en la cama, boca abajo, respirando profundamente. Terminó entonces de abrir la puerta y colarse dentro. Si estaba dormido entonces no habría una respuesta ofensiva por su parte.

Antes de nada dio un vistazo rápido a la habitación. Se había quitado la chaqueta del uniforme y se encontraba tirada a los pies de la cama. Bueno, al menos esperaba que no tuviese ninguna mancha de sangre, si sólo era suciedad no le importaba lavarla. Su vista también se fijó en la fotografía, de nuevo colgada en la pared, más concretamente en el cristal resquebrajado. Frunció levemente el entrecejo, extrañada de verlo roto. Esa mañana cuando había entrado a hacer su cama recordaba haberlo visto bien. Miró de reojo a su hijo entonces. ¿Estaría enfadado con Takashi?

Ignorando el cuadro, la chaqueta y el paquete de tabaco que había dejado encima de la cómoda, caminó hacia la cama y se agachó en el borde, mirándole mientras dormía. No recordaba haberlo visto tan relajado en años. Seguía teniendo la misma cara de niño bueno que cuando era pequeño.

Era en ese tipo de situaciones en las que se ponía a pensar en todo lo que había pasado desde que había nacido o incluso antes, cuando se había enterado de que estaba embarazada. Esa sí que había sido una buena noticia. Recordó habérselo dicho a su novio a las pocas semanas de haberse ido a vivir con él, escapando del control parental al que había estado sometida su niñez y adolescencia. Sujetándola con ambos brazos, le dio un beso que todavía hoy recordaba como el mejor que le habían dado y la llevó en dirección a la habitación para celebrarlo por todo lo alto. Nueve meses más tarde nació él, Jin, el hombrecito de la casa.

No pudo evitar sonreír, como tampoco pudo evitar que los ojos le picasen al igual que la nariz. Tampoco quiso evitar que su izquierda acariciase levemente el cabello de su hijo, quien arrugó la nariz mientras dormía. Al parecer seguía teniendo los mismos hábitos que cuando era un niño.

Durante años, Yuuki se había preguntado si había sido una buena madre para él. Un buen ejemplo a seguir. No entendía por qué se había vuelto un rebelde, un niño malo, una imagen distorsionada y casi perfecta de lo que su padre había acabado siendo.

Cerró sus ojos al sentir que las lágrimas iban a salir una vez más de ellos y bajó levemente la cabeza para retener un sollozo. No quería despertarlo, no ahora.

Sin embargo, al sentir una mano acariciando su mejilla levantó de nuevo la mirada. Por un segundo tuvo la sensación de ver ante ella al niño que reía y gritaba que de mayor sería un hombre del que se sentiría orgullosa. Con ese pensamiento, más lágrimas llegaron y aunque quiso evitarlo en un principio, no pudo retenerlas. ¿Cómo no iba a sentirse orgullosa de su niño? De su hombre. Al menos, aunque lloraba, no podía dejar de sonreír.

―Eres una mujer extraña, ―escuchó que decía Jin en un murmullo antes de gruñir y acariciar su pelo con suavidad. ―Y problemática, ―añadió mientras se giraba en la cama para sentarse en ella.

Yuuki, por su parte, soltó una pequeña carcajada antes de secarse las mejillas y frotarse los ojos con levedad. Acto seguido se sentó en el borde de la cama y se quedó mirándole mientras acariciaba su pierna.

―Sí, lo sé. Es la edad, ―y de alguna manera lo era. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más recuerdos venían a su mente y más fácil echaba a llorar. Pero no había entrado en su habitación para recordar, precisamente. ― ¿Me vas a contar qué ha pasado? ―Realmente no esperaba que hablase, con que le diera una contestación que le indicase que estaba bien, no tendría ningún tipo de problema en irse a seguir limpiando la casa antes de volver al trabajo.

Jin resopló con hastío mirando el techo. No pudo evitar mirar de reojo hacia aquella fotografía, aunque poco tardó en mirar hacia el lado contrario frunciendo el entrecejo con molestia. Para Yuuki fue como una revelación de lo que ya se venía temiendo. Sin embargo, viendo que los dedos de la mano contraria a la de su lado no paraban de tamborilear con nerviosismo la colcha, puede ser que no fuese precisamente enfado o producto de una discusión. Al menos no por completo.

Decidió esperar a que él dijese algo. Con presionarle no ganaba nada, lo sabía. Su padre era igual. Le daría el tiempo necesario y cuando él quisiese ya la buscaría. Así pues, dándole una pequeña palmada en el muslo, se levantó y lo dejó allí sentado, comiéndose la cabeza, mientras ella seguía con sus tareas.

No tardó mucho en escuchar los muelles de colchón crujir y poco después los pasos que resonaron en el pasillo. Se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina justo antes de que la cabeza de su hijo apareciese dubitante por el hueco de la puerta. Apoyando su cabeza en su mano, Yuuki le señaló la silla ante ella con una sonrisa en la cara. Tal padre, tal hijo.

― ¿Y bien? ―Preguntó nada más se sentó. Como toda respuesta recibió una mirada de odio que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en una de incomodidad. ― ¿Qué te ha pasado ahora con Takashi?

―Que es un idiota, ―soltó tajantemente. Vaya, entonces sí habían discutido y no hacía mucho así que supuso que fue justo antes de Jin volver a casa.

―Creo que nunca lo habías llamado idiota con tanta rotundidad.

No eran pocas las veces que había escuchado a su hijo insultar a Takashi. Normalmente por cosas triviales y sin importancia. Llegó incluso a pensar que se lo decía de manera cariñosa y viendo que la gran mayoría de las veces el otro ni se inmutaba, parecía una opción bastante plausible.

Un nuevo gruñido la sacó de sus pensamientos.

―No soporto que no se decida, ―un rasgo destacable de Takashi. Las dudas. El muchacho pensaba demasiado, en los demás, en él mismo, en un montón de cosas. No sabía expresarse libremente, estaba atado por sus propios pensamientos. ―Joder, ―se levantó de la silla y abrió la nevera. Ahí. Cerveza. Necesitaba algo fresco y que le aliviase por dentro.

Yuuki no pudo evitar poner mala cara pero se encogió de hombros al poco rato.

―Tráeme a mí una también, ―pidió antes de que cerrase la nevera. Mirándola de reojo, Jin cogió otra lata con reticencia. Ella era la adulta allí, no podía negarse a darle una cuando le estaba dejando beber a él.

No fue hasta después de dar ambos el primer trago que la conversación siguió.

―Takashi-kun es así desde siempre. No es como si se hubiese vuelto un indeciso ahora, ―sería más fácil de saber sus dudas si así fuese. Pero como no era el caso, era un reto el descubrirlas sin hablar con él primero.

―Es ahora cuando me jode que lo sea, ―viendo la manera con la que miraba la cerveza que tenía en las manos, tal parecía que quería hacerla o bien desaparecer o que ardiese allí mismo. ―Se supone que tendría que tener esto claro.

¿Esto? ¿Qué se supone que significaba esto? ¡Oh, ya! Ahora lo entendía. Por fin comprendía el estado en el que se encontraba Jin. No estaba enfadado, ¡estaba dolido! Y la única razón para estar dolido era que Takashi no era un simple amigo con derecho a más para él.

Si no fuera porque lo estaba pasando mal, no le importaba que sufriese un poco por amor.

― ¿Tan claro como tú lo tienes? ―Aventuró, torciendo una sonrisa. Jin la miró como si estuviese loca, después asintió con dureza. ―Jin, cielo, en este tipo de asuntos es normal tener dudas, tanto él como tú, ―antes de que pudiese argumentar nada en contra, como estaba a punto de hacer, siguió hablando, ―pero esas dudas se irán poco a poco. Sólo dale tiempo a averiguar qué es lo que quiere.

―Sí, claro. ¿Y si resulta-?

Cuando fue consciente de que estaba hablando con su madre, se detuvo y cerró la boca tan pronto como pudo. Ya era suficiente embarazoso el estar hablando sobre _ese maldito tema_ con ella, como para además hablar sobre sus propias incomodidades al respecto.

Yuuki rió entre dientes, jugueteando con la lata antes de llevársela a los labios y dar otro sorbo. Hacía tiempo ya que no tomaba cerveza, empezaba a echar de menos ese sabor amargo.

―Mira tú, el que no tenía dudas. Parece que ahora sí las tienes, ¿eh? ―Era superior a ella. Si no le molestaba un poco no sería feliz. Aunque mejor detenerse si quería seguir con la conversación. ―Para darte una visión más completa al respecto tendría que hablar con Takashi pero creo que no me hace falta. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis siendo amigos? ¿Cuántas veces habéis discutido, os habéis enfadado, os habéis pegado y aún así, seguís juntos? ―Demasiadas eran de las que ella tenía conocimiento, podría haber incluso más de las que no sabía nada. ―Siempre ha sido él el primero en ir hacia ti para pedir disculpas, ¿verdad? ―Aunque no fuese él el culpable de lo ocurrido. ―Dale tiempo. Sea lo que sea que ha pasado, estoy segura de que conseguirá dar con la respuesta adecuada y todo saldrá bien.

Vio como Jin asentía, incómodo por la situación, antes de levantarse de la silla y salir de la cocina en dirección al salón. Poco tardó en escuchar la televisión, una retrasmisión de una carrera de motos por lo que podía oír.

Confiaba en que sus palabras fueran ciertas, del mismo modo en que confiaba que Takashi hiciese lo correcto y no le hiciese daño a su hijo. Si no tomaría medidas al respecto. Haría cualquier cosa por su felicidad, incluso darle un par de bofetadas a Takashi para que espabilase si fuese necesario.

Por suerte para Yuuki, quizá no fuese necesario el empleo de la fuerza con él.

Tras mucho rodar por el suelo de su habitación, Takashi llegó a la conclusión que dándole vueltas y vueltas al asunto no llegaría a ningún sitio. Si estaba enamorado, cosa que seguía negándose a creer, con quedarse quieto no solucionaba nada. Por mucho que le pesase, sólo había una persona que podía ayudarle en ese momento, pero para ello tenía que estar dispuesto a aguantar a una adolescente riéndose en su cara por estar teniendo problemas amorosos.

Con la angustia reflejada en la cara como si de un espejo se tratase, se levantó del suelo con pesadez. Sentía como si fuese a meterse directamente en la boca del lobo y al abrir la puerta, la mandíbula se cerraría con él a medio entrar. Pero no tenía muchas más opciones. Era hablar con ella o enfrentarse al lobo en cuestión y no estaba preparado para enfrentarlo todavía. Sólo de pensar en lo que había pasado le hacía encogerse de tal manera que incluso le hacía daño.

Nada más salir al pasillo y dirigirse a la habitación contigua, una voz salió del interior de la misma.

―Arai, te recuerdo que mi hermano está en casa y puede machacarte con sólo una sola mano.

Takashi se quedó helado al escuchar la voz de su hermana con tanta determinación. Un momento, ¿Arai? ¿Qué demonios hacía Arai en la habitación de su hermana? En la habitación de su hermana. Con ella dentro. Solos. Y lo que acababa de escuchar no era precisamente agradable de oír para un hermano.

Apretando los puños y aparentemente olvidándose de sus propios problemas, abrió la puerta de la habitación justo en el momento en que la pantalla de la televisión daba un flashazo. Las letras K.O. podían leerse en la pantalla. Después miró de refilón a Arai, que parecía que había visto un fantasma tan pronto se giró y descubrió quien había abierto la puerta y su hermana, que mostraba un mohín de enfado y desilusión al haber perdido el combate.

―Arai me ha ganado. ¡Tienes que vengarme! ―Le cedió el mando con una sonrisa, sonrisa que consiguió que el enfado se le fuera del cuerpo a Takashi. Aunque no por completo.

―Quizá en otro momento, ―después miró a su compañero de equipo. ― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―A pesar de que quería sonar lo más amable y tranquilo posible, la voz interior de hermano sobreprotector salió a flote tan pronto dio un paso dentro de la habitación.

Como al parecer Arai no tenía el cuerpo como para encararle, su hermana habló por él, no sin antes suspirar ruidosamente.

― ¿Necesitabas algo? Estamos algo ocupados, ―no era como si fuesen a estar jugando toda la tarde al Tekken, había otras cosas más interesantes que hacer con un chico en una habitación a solas.

―Tengo que hablar contigo, ―al ver la ceja enarcada de su hermana, el súbito cambio de expresión de molestia a curiosidad y una sonrisa ladina aparecer en su cara, supo que había firmado su sentencia.

Girándose hacia Arai, sonriendo ampliamente, le dio un breve beso en la boca antes de obligarlo a levantarse.

―Te llamaré luego y me invitas a un helado, ¿vale? ―No pudiendo negarse a ella, mucho menos estando Takashi en la habitación observando la escena con los ojos muy abiertos y la vena de su cuello hinchándose poco a poco, salió de la habitación a trompicones tras haber asentido y haberse despedido de ella. ―Bien, ¿qué necesitas de mí? ―Al ver que todavía parecía seguir con la mirada cada paso que daba Arai en el pasillo, dio una palmada ante sus ojos para espabilarlo. ―He dicho que qué necesitas de mí. Sabes que no me gusta repetirme, así que vete soltando lo que tengas que soltar, ―se giró en dirección a la cama y se sentó en ella, mirándole con cara de cansancio.

Como no sabía cómo abordar el tema, trató de ir poco a poco. Cerró primero la puerta, con toda la lentitud del mundo, y después fue a sentarse a su lado. Quizá no era tan malo que estuviese con Arai, quizá eso podía darle pie para hablar de su problema.

―Te…Te gusta Arai, ¿verdad? ―Por muy malvada y retorcida que fuese a veces, su hermana no era tan diferente a él. Cada cosa que hacía, iba de corazón y cuando le interesaba algo se volcaba como nadie en ello.

―Sí, me gusta Arai, ―sino no estaría con él, pensó para sí misma. ―Aunque no creo que vengas a hablar de eso, ¿me equivoco? ―Takashi negó.

¡Dios! ¿Cómo decirlo? Sabía que no le iba a parecer raro que pudiese sentirse atraído hacia un chico, ella misma se había metido con él días antes con respecto a ese tema, pero quizá no lo comprendía. ¿Y si no lo comprendía?

Por suerte, había estado tanto tiempo conviviendo con él, desde que había nacido para ser más concreto, que podía intuir hacia dónde iban a ir los tiros.

― ¿Tiene esto algo que ver con Akutsu? ―Al ver la cara de sorpresa que se le había quedado, no pudo sino apuntarse un punto a su favor. Siempre daba en el clavo. ―No hagas que te pregunte todo, dímelo. Dime lo que se te pasa por la cabeza, grandullón, ―sí, era una chica dura. O lo intentaba ser. Pero su hermano mayor lo era todo para ella y no le gustaba verlo triste, molesto consigo mismo, pensativo o las tres a la vez.

―Es que…Desde hace un par de semanas Akutsu…Se comporta raro conmigo, ―y Takashi se comportaba raro con él en consecuencia pero no había sido él que había dado el primer beso, ni el segundo, ni el tercero. Simplemente se dejaba llevar por él y ahora pagaba por su falta de determinación. ―No para de enviarme indirectas ni de acosarme, ―añadió en un susurro. Podía jurar que toda su cara estaba completamente roja.

Sin embargo, su hermana no le prestó atención a su cara, sino a lo que acababa de decir.

― ¿Desde hace un par de semanas? Déjame dudarlo, ―Takashi la miró de reojo, confuso ante lo dicho. ―Akutsu siempre te ha mandado indirectas, aunque yo diría que ninguno de los dos era consciente de ello y si no me crees, tan sólo busca en tus recuerdos. Aunque sean recientes, ―vamos, como si fuese normal escalar por una tubería sólo para jugar a la _Gameboy_.

Reticente a que su hermana estuviese en lo correcto, Takashi pensó en todo lo que había pasado desde que se había vuelto a cruzar con Akutsu meses atrás en aquella cafetería. Le había echado en cara lo que había hecho y Akutsu le había contestado derramándole un vaso de té frío en la cabeza. Después, al irse, le había preguntado si eso era lo único por lo que lo había llamado (*). Bueno, eso no podía considerarse realmente una indirecta, ¿verdad?

La siguiente vez que se vieron fue en el partido en el que se enfrentó contra Echizen. De vez en cuando lo miraba, sobre todo en los cambios de lado y antes de los saques…Y después del partido le dijo que no se rindiera, que luchase por lo que creía…Por no hablar de cuando lo libró de estamparse contra las gradas en las semifinales del torneo nacional. Le dijo que lo agarraría tantas veces como fuese necesario…

Una risotada a su lado sólo consiguió que su sonrojo fuese a mayores. Tenía razón, no había parado de mandarle indirectas.

―No hace falta que me des la razón, sé que la tengo, ―vaya si la tenía. A diferencia de su hermano, ella tenía un ojo increíble para darse cuenta de ese tipo de cosas. Quizá porque era una chica o porque prestaba más atención. Quizá porque pensaba menos que su hermano. Iba a meterse con él, pero lo vio dispuesto a decir algo y no quiso interrumpirle.

―Creo que…Creo que me gusta. Mucho, ―ahí estaba. Primera vez que lo reconocía. Y ya no sólo que le gustaba Akutsu, sino que le gustaba un chico. Cierto era que había hablado del tema con su padre, pero no había dicho nada certero hasta la fecha.

―Si no te gustara no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación, ―a veces era exasperante. Mejor dicho, la gran mayoría de las veces. ¿Cómo no podía darse cuenta de sus propios sentimientos? ―Si él ya te ha demostrado que le gustas y tú sabes que él te gusta a ti, no veo el problema.

―Es complicado.

El problema no era la falta de atracción. Sí que la había, por ambas partes. Y mucha. El problema iba direccionado hacia otra parte de su relación: su amistad. Demasiados años juntos. Sí, se conocían como nadie, eso les daba puntos a favor. Pero si las cosas salían mal perdería a su mejor amigo. Y no sería sólo doloroso el perderle como pareja, sino como amigo. No estaba seguro de querer pasar por eso. Más bien, estaba seguro de que no quería pasar por eso.

―No es complicado. ¡Tú lo haces complicado! ―De verdad, paciencia con ese hombre. El pobre Akutsu debía estar harto de él. ―Mira, Arai y yo empezamos siendo simples compañeros de clase en primero. Nos fuimos conociendo, llegamos a ser amigos y cuando me pidió ser su novia ni lo pensé. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque me lo pasaba genial con él, siempre me hacía reír y me gustaba pasar el tiempo juntos, aunque fuese haciendo los deberes, ―observó a Takashi con detenimiento. ―Este tipo de cosas no se hacen racionalmente, no necesitas pensarlas. Simplemente ocurren.

Aunque tratase de negarlo, Takashi sabía que su hermana tenía razón. Algo en su interior se lo decía, aunque él no lo tenía muy claro. Pero, ¿cuándo había tenido él algo claro a la primera?

― ¿Y nunca te entran dudas? Sobre qué puede pasar si sigue adelante, ―así que ese era el problema clave. El futuro.

―Ahora no, pero sí las tuve en su momento, ―avanzó un poco en la cama para abrazar a su hermano. ―Te voy a contar mi truco, ¿vale? Cada vez que pensaba que lo nuestro se iba a terminar algún día, me acercaba a él, me acurrucaba entre sus brazos y le daba un beso. Al idiota le costó entender a qué venía todo eso, pero lo comprendió y cada vez que me veía pensativa se me acercaba, me abrazaba y me besaba, ―semanas le costó averiguarlo, pero finalmente logró descifrarlo.

A pesar de que no le gustaba demasiado la idea de que Arai anduviese besando a su hermana, al menos le complacía saber que cuidaba de ella. El asunto era, ¿cómo es que no sabía que estaban juntos? Aunque eso no era importante, ya hablaría con él otro día.

―Y como idea… ¿Por qué no vas a junto de Akutsu y aclaras lo que tengas que aclarar con él? Arai debe estar muriéndose porque lo llame y le diga que realmente no quieres matarlo, ―quizá magullarlo un poco, lo suficiente como para que no se le ocurriese el dejar a su hermana por otra o hacerle daño.

Riendo ante ese último comentario, devolvió el abrazo a su hermana. Pensó que iba a ser peor el tener que hablar con ella, pero por una vez se portó decentemente y eso que había interrumpido una cita con su novio.

―Es una buena idea, sí, ―ya tenía planeado qué hacer tan pronto lo viese. No queriendo perder un segundo más, soltó a su hermana y se fue en dirección a la puerta. ―Por cierto, dile a Arai que quiero hablar con él, ―añadió con una sonrisa antes de salir hacia el pasillo. No sabía porqué pero de repente se sentía lleno de energía.

Por su parte, su hermana se quedó sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras cogía el teléfono y marcaba el número de su novio.

― ¿Adivina quién va a recibir una paliza por enrollarse con la hermana de uno de los titulares del equipo? ―Sí, le era imposible no meterse con nadie.

Al contrario que Yuuki, que se había tenido que morder la lengua al ver a su hijo completamente frustrado, tirado en el sofá de su casa antes de irse a trabajar.

Jin no estaba de mucho mejor humor de lo que había estado horas antes, pero al menos ahora no le daba tanta importancia al asunto de Takashi. Que hiciese lo que le diera la gana, había decidido que no le importaba. Aunque por supuesto que le importaba y cada segundo que pasaba y no le llamaba o no se mostraba de ninguna manera, sentía como la rabia y la desesperación lo carcomían por dentro.

Por suerte, su madre ya se había ido. No se encontraba a gusto con ella en casa desde esa conversación. Seguramente tardaría en poder mirarla a los ojos con naturalidad.

El sonido del timbre consiguió crispar sus nervios. Como fuese el imbécil de Sengoku queriendo saber más del tema, le daría un puñetazo. Y una patada. Sin embargo, no fue la cara sonriente de su compañero de clase la que vio al abrir la puerta. Era una cara sonriente sí, pero la de Takashi. Ni tiempo le dio a decir nada, tan pronto iba a abrir la boca ya tenía otra sobre la suya, impidiéndole decir nada. También tenía unos brazos alrededor de su cuello y un cuerpo pegado al suyo.

Quería decirle algo. Que era un idiota, un indeciso de mierda, un miedica que no sabía afrontar las cosas a tiempo. Lo único que hizo fue rodear el cuerpo de Takashi con un brazo para meterlo dentro del piso sin dejar de besarlo mientras, con la otra mano, cerraba la puerta con fuerza.

Seguro que ya sabía lo que pensaba de él. Pudiendo utilizar la lengua para otra cosa, ¿para qué hablar?

* * *

(*) En el anime esta escena no aparece, cosa que me extraña. En el manga sí. Akutsu le pregunta pues eso, si esa era la única razón por la que lo había mandado llamar. Y también Taka le iba a plantar frente, pero bueno, ¿por qué no lo buscáis vosotras/os? Jaja.


	8. Momentos para recordar

Capítulo 8

Tras haber terminado un beso sorprendentemente largo contra la puerta cerrada del piso de los Akutsu, el propio Takashi arrastró a Jin hacia su habitación. Por suerte para él y sus pies descalzos, ya se había quitado los zapatos en la entrada, Jin ya había recogido los cristales del marco de la foto que había roto. Tampoco se fijó en que dicho marco no estaba colgado, simplemente se dirigió hacia la cama y allí se tiró en la cama.

Esperó a que el otro se le uniese, quedando Takashi tumbado de espaldas y Jin a su lado, girado hacia él en la postura idónea para besarle cuando quisiera. Un hecho que ocurría en más ocasiones de las que el moreno podría haber pensando al ir ahí.

―Yo diría que necesitas teñirte de nuevo, ―comentó Takashi observando las raíces del cabello de Jin sin poder resistirse a acariciarlo. Empezaban a verse demasiado oscuras como para llamar la atención sobre el resto del conjunto.

―Ya lo había notado, pero se agradece que te fijes, ―murmuró con incomodidad mientras apartaba la mano de Takashi de su cabeza, cogiéndole el brazo por la muñeca y llevándolo hacia el colchón, dejándolo allí pero sin soltarlo. ―No me despeines, ―advirtió de manera secante. Con su pelo no se jugaba, ni siquiera él.

Inconforme por habérsele negado el capricho, Takashi le sacó la lengua. Este acto lo aprovechó Jin para inclinarse hacia él y retenerla entre sus dientes con fuerza aunque sin llegar a hacerle daño, sonriendo satisfecho. Divertido por ese gesto, volvió a meter la lengua dentro de su boca, atrayendo la boca de Jin hacia la suya. Librándose del agarre que todavía mantenía quieta su mano derecha, recorrió el brazo izquierdo de Jin con la palma de su mano hasta llegar a su hombro. De allí pasó hacia la espalda y fue bajando hacia su cadera. También la mano de Jin pasó al cuerpo de Takashi, más concretamente a su cintura, manteniendo también cierto apoyo con sus dedos en el colchón.

Abriendo los ojos, Takashi rompió el beso, sonriente. Estar en la cama no significaba acabar dentro de ella, simplemente era cómodo y les daba a ambos cierto acceso al cuerpo del otro en plena privacidad. Sin duda había sido una buena idea. Más teniendo en cuenta que Jin pensaba igual que él.

O eso quería creer.

―Es bueno que me fije, ―decidió continuar con la conversación como si ese interludio no hubiese ocurrido. ―Peor sería si no lo hiciese, ¿no crees? ―El fijarse indicaba que al menos tenía interés y eso nunca era una mala señal.

Jin se lo quedó mirando durante unos segundos en completo silencio. No le molestaba que hablase, estaba acostumbrar a hacer oídos sordos a todo lo que le decía su madre así que no tenía problema con las palabras. Sin embargo cuando se había callado, entre su mirada expectante por una respuesta y esa sonrisa que sólo podía clasificarse como adorable, y en cierta manera pícara, le pareció el momento ideal para besarlo. Y no se quedó con las ganas. Además le serviría como respuesta. Era cosa de Takashi si sabía interpretarlo o no.

Para Takashi, el sentirse observado tan de cerca por Jin le hacía quedarse sin palabras. Las pocas que salían lo hacían con una suavidad y un tono más bajo del habitual. Pero no importaba. Sabía que no tendría problemas con él por hablar poco o directamente no hablar. A Jin le encantaba el silencio, desde pequeños, lo que le había llevado a desarrollar un buen oído. Aunque como Yuuki a veces le decía, un oído apto para dejar de escuchar.

Pero ahora que se daba cuenta de una cosa, necesitaba que lo escuchase con urgencia.

―Tengo que ir al baño, ―al ver que no podía separarse mucho de él, no le quedó otra que murmurarlo contra sus labios.

― ¿No puedes aguantarte? ―Gruñó con molestia. Ni siquiera sabía por qué le molestaba, pero no le gustaba el pensar que le iba a dejar allí tirado, solo hasta que volviese.

―Si pudiese no te lo diría, ―realmente le habían venido las ganas muy de repente y veía factible el poder aguantar mucho en esa situación. Tan sólo deseaba que le dejase ir o si no se mearía allí mismo.

No sin quejarse un poco primero, Jin se giró en la cama, estirándose sobre el colchón mientras Takashi se incorporaba y salía corriendo hacia el baño. Todavía no podía creerse que le gustase semejante tonto, pero supuso que eso formaba parte del encanto que lo había atraído hacia él desde un principio. Esa parte que no era tan madura y para la que no necesitaba pensar en absoluto. A decir verdad, esa parte se parecía bastante al Takashi que aparecía al sujetar una raqueta. Alguien que no dudaba, que no pensaba, simplemente actuaba con toda su fuerza. Si tan solo el Takashi "normal" se diese cuenta y se dejase llevar, quizá se evitaría dolores de cabeza en un futuro. Actualmente, ambos se evitarían esos dolores.

Se acomodó bien en la cama, poniendo ambas manos tras su cabeza. Escuchó la cisterna del baño sonar y poco después un suspiro de alivio. Definitivamente un idiota. Un idiota que estaba tardando mucho en volver a la cama.

― ¿Se puede saber a qué andas? ¡Ven de una puta vez! ―No entendía cómo podía tardar tanto entre ir, mear y volver. Aunque bueno, quizá no estaba tardando tanto como él creía.

Parpadeó incrédulo ante su propia ansiedad de tenerlo de vuelta.

―No te estreses que no es bueno para la salud, ―apareció de nuevo por la puerta, sonriente y con las manos en la espalda. Akutsu enarcó una ceja al verlo aproximarse. Tal parecía que escondía algo pero cuando utilizó sus manos para gatear por el colchón hasta quedar encima de él, supuso que sólo estaba siendo eso. Idiota. ― ¿En serio he tardado tanto? ―Le parecía curioso. Normalmente se entretenía mirándose en el espejo, cosa que no había hecho.

Sin bien cierto era que la paciencia de Jin iba y venía a gusto del muchacho.

―Demasiado, ―no se molestó en moverse de la postura que había adoptado. Sabía que tarde o temprano Takashi acabaría por besarlo por voluntad propia, sino se hubiese acostado a su lado y no estaría literalmente encima de él.

―Vaya, pues, ―dobló sus codos para acercar la parte superior de su cuerpo a Jin, ―mis disculpas.

Y con esto, volvió a besarlo, lentamente. Primero su labio superior, luego el inferior y después ambos, utilizando su lengua para hacerse paso entre ellos. A su antigua novia le gustaba que le hiciese eso, pero Akutsu no era su antigua novia. Ni siquiera era una chica. Pero de momento no se había quejado así que lo dejó estar. Puede que incluso encontrase adecuado algunas cosas que a ella no le habían gustado nunca, como los besos en el cuello.

Quiso preguntarle primero si le parecía bien pero conociendo como conocía a Akutsu, si lo hacía de improvisto le gustaría más que si se lo comentaba primero. Además, sería una ocasión perfecta para ver su reacción ante otro paso más hacia delante en la relación. Relación que no sabía con exactitud si tenían o si de momento seguían siendo amigos con "derecho a".

Retirando su lengua con lentitud de la boca de Jin, separando sus labios también para evitar que pudiese besarlo de nuevo, movió su cabeza ligeramente, inclinándola lo suficiente para acceder al blanco cuello que tenía ante él. Al sentir sus labios en su cuello, Jin cerró sus ojos. Por alguna razón, ese trato que estaba recibiendo le gustaba. Esos besos cortos, suaves y en un sitio diferente cada vez estaban consiguiendo que la piel se le pusiese de gallina.

Ni siquiera le importaba el no tener el control de la situación. Se sentía demasiado bien como para importarle otra cosa que no fuera disfrutar del contacto.

Takashi, por su parte, ya se había relajado. En este tipo de cuestiones no tenía problema, al menos si mantenía los ojos cerrados y trataba de olvidar que era Akutsu, su mejor amigo, al que estaba tratando de esa manera. Había dejado que sus rodillas se doblasen por lo que estaba prácticamente sentado encima de una zona con la que no debería mantener relación todavía. Por suerte, el autocontrol que estaba manteniendo Akutsu por su propia salud más que nada, ayudaba a que nada incómodo ocurriese. Mientras pudiese controlarse, todo iba bien. Aunque debía reconocer que le estaba costando resistirse a esos pequeños lametones que le estaba dando Kawamura de vez en cuando.

Al final no pudo resistirse. Llevo ambas manos hacia los hombros de Takashi para llamar su atención y que lo volviese a besar en la boca. A partir de ahí podría controlarlo, tan sólo tenía que cambiar las posiciones para darse cierta libertad.

Al verse llevado hacia un lado, Takashi abrió los ojos para encararle. Debía saber si le había molestado lo que había estado haciendo o había otra razón para pararle. Pero no iba a preguntárselo, sería demasiado vergonzoso. Y tampoco sería muy agradable la situación incómoda que podía crearse después.

―Casi despiertas a la bestia, ―murmuró Jin con dificultad, reteniendo la respiración y suspirando con fuerza acto seguido. Sin embargo, no pudo frenar la sonrisa de satisfacción que había aparecido en su cara. Ni pudo ni quiso. ¡Qué cojones! Eso había estado de puta madre.

―Mejor que siga dormida de momento, ―quiso evitar sonrojarse pero no pudo. Sostener su mirada podía con él y aquella sonrisa acababa de terminarlo. Sabía que podía darle la vuelta a la tortilla, así que no dudó en hacerlo. ―Si quieres despertarla cuando me vaya, no te lo impediré.

―Como si pudieses impedírmelo, ―se inclinó una vez más para besarlo, recorriendo con una de sus manos su pecho y abdomen. Tenía un buen cuerpo y esperaba no tener que esperar mucho para volver a verle sin camiseta, ya fuese de una manera o de otra.

Takashi se limitó a sonreír todavía inmerso en el beso. Era algo que no se había planteado. Si él mismo pensaba en Jin cada vez que tenía el tiempo para masturbarse en paz, parecía un tanto obvio que Jin hiciese lo mismo con respecto a él. Y ese pensamiento no le molestaba. Ni le avergonzaba. Le hacía sentirse querido; deseado más bien. Un deseo que esperaba que no se esfumase de un día para otro. Después de todo, las hormonas eran un inconveniente duro de manejar a su edad.

Un inconveniente y un peligro. Eso último se lo había dejado claro la mano que ahora se encontraba acariciando su abdomen por debajo de la camiseta.

Abrió los ojos con curiosidad. A decir verdad, no le importaba que lo tocase, es más, de algún modo estaba logrando excitarle. Pero teniendo en cuenta que sabía de primera mano que él estaba siendo su primer romance, le extrañaba tanta prisa cuando no hacía ni dos minutos que se había detenido para no empalmarse.

En lo que no cayó Takashi fue que Jin tenía un duendecillo detrás de la oreja que le había picado la curiosidad. Sí, el beso, la situación, Takashi mismamente, había conseguido dejarle al borde de una erección. Sin embargo, no sabía el punto de excitación en el que se encontraba el propio Takashi. A decir verdad, si no fuera por el leve tono rojizo que ocupaba sus mejillas y sus pupilas dilatadas por el placer, tal parecía como si besarle no tuviera ningún efecto en él. Ni positivo, ni negativo, ambigüedad pura y dura.

Y él no quería ambigüedad, aunque sí algo puramente duro. Ya no sólo por el hecho de probar sus cualidades en el ámbito preliminar al sexo, sino también si sería capaz de llevarlo al borde de la locura y que fuese capaz de negarse como él acababa de hacer. La última vez que hizo algo parecido lo dejó más que empalmado, pero desde entonces había pasado más de un mes.

¿Más de un mes queriendo estar cerca de su culo? Increíble. Nunca se imaginó tan "encariñado" con alguien hasta el punto de no darlo por imposible en una semana. Lo más probable de que hubiese seguido intentándolo fue la respuesta que había obtenido en sus coqueteos.

Rompió el beso con lentitud, notando el leve cambio en la mirada de Takashi, un cambio que le indicaba que siguiese besándole. Sin embargo, decidió ignorar esa silenciosa queja y a la vez petición, para dedicarse enteramente a su cuello y a su torso, más concretamente a su abdomen, cerca del ombligo. No quería llegar a los pezones, estaba claro que eso le excitaría de alguna manera u otra. El reto estaba en excitarlo del mismo modo que él había hecho pero yendo un poco más allá.

Por su parte, Takashi empezó a divagar en lo que estaba pasando. Este "ataque" que estaba sufriendo podía clasificarlo principalmente en un intento para recobrar el título de macho alfa, es decir, su posición como activo tras haberla perdido momentos antes al dejarse hacer por él. Siendo ese el problema, no entendido como tal en ningún momento por su parte, había poco que pudiese hacer. O darle el gusto y gemir, o resistirse a ser vencido tan fácil. A ese juego ya había jugado antes, no le resultaría difícil mientras mantuviese la mente fría y los gemidos a un tono medio tirando a alto.

Además, en esta batalla nadie dijo nada sobre no poder contraatacar cuando uno quisiese. Así que le volvió a dar vida a sus manos, dirigiéndolas inocentemente hacia la espalda de Jin, a sus hombros y la parte trasera de su cuello. Todavía con más inocencia dejó escapar un suspiro cuando uno de los dedos de Jin acarició con suavidad su ombligo. Pudo notar los labios de Jin tornarse en una sonrisa y pronto también él sonrió. Empezaba a ser divertida la situación.

Para darle un poco más de emoción al asunto, y darse a sí mismo una buena visión, se separó de Takashi poniéndose de rodillas en la cama, quedando sentado encima de él, y agarró con ambas manos el borde de su camiseta, mirándole a los ojos para que entendiese el mensaje. Y lo entendió.

Entrecerrando los ojos y sin dejar de sonreír, Takashi se incorporó al mismo tiempo que su camiseta subía por su cuerpo. Observó con deleite la mirada que le estaba brindando Jin, una mirada que lo identificaba como lobo y a él como un pobre cordero. Si él quería, claro. Ni corto ni perezoso tanteó el borde de la camiseta, colando sus manos bajo ella. Las llevó hacia su espalda y tiró de él hacia sí para que volviesen ambos a estar recostados. Aprovechó la cercanía para besarle, subiendo sus manos poco a poco hacia sus hombros, haciendo que la camiseta poco a poco fuese subiendo con ellas. Al final fue el propio Jin el que se deshizo de ella por pura incomodidad. Este momento de flaqueza lo aprovechó Takashi para hacer su último movimiento.

Haciendo alarde de su fuerza y años de práctica en el kárate, consiguió dar la vuelta a la torna, quedando él sobre Jin, este recostado en la cama y el título de macho alfa volando entre ambos.

Antes de seguir haciendo nada, Takashi se fijó muy bien en la cara de Jin. Había sorpresa, como no podía ser de otra manera, y enfado. Como si lo hubiese engañado de forma vil y rastrera. En eso no se engañaba. Pero el detalle que lo impulsó a colarse entre sus piernas y recostarse en su cuerpo fue la sonrisa de incredulidad que había en su cara. Sin embargo, una vez bien posicionado se limitó a besar cariñosamente su mejilla y a descansar. La batalla había terminado.

¿Quién había ganado? Debido a la inmediata pérdida de su orgullo por haber dejado su defensa flaquear y por haberse excitado al ver el torso de su contrincante, el perdedor con todas las de la ley había sido Jin, para su propia desgracia.

―No me puedo creer que me hayas ganado, ―murmuró mientras lo apresaba entre sus brazos, movimiento que se podría interpretar bien como método para apretujarlo y molestarle en cierta manera, o bien como una forma de que no se moviese de su lado. Ni él mismo sabía cuál de las dos respuestas era. ―Maldito canalla. Juegas con trampas.

―Culpa tuya, ―aclaró Takashi, soltando una pequeña carcajada. ―El alumno no debe retar a su maestro hasta estar completamente seguro de que sus habilidades son mejores, ―acto seguido apoyó ambas manos en el colchón e incorporó la mitad de su cuerpo para besarle.

Como toda contestación obtuvo una mirada de puro odio y un quejido de indignación que le hizo replantearse sus palabras. Y, por supuesto, la negación de ese beso ayudó a que su cerebro tratase de buscar una solución que no le costase una nariz rota.

― ¿Qué tal un premio de consolación? ―Jin lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, una ceja enarcada y todavía con el semblante serio. ―Uh, veo interés, ―se inclinó hacia él para darle un rápido beso en la punta nariz. ―Préstame tu mano, ―bajó una de sus propias manos por el brazo de Jin hasta enredar sus dedos entre los suyos. ―Te dejaré tocarme donde quieras por el tiempo que te dé la gana, ―llevó ambas manos a su boca para besar sus dedos. ―Así que… ¿Dónde quieres tocar?

Jin pareció pensárselo antes de darle vida a su mano y dirigirla hacia la entrepierna de Takashi, observando en todo momento la punta de sus dedos sin ningún tipo de expresión en la cara. Takashi ya se había resignado a lo que le iba a tocar aguantar cuando esa mano empezó a subir por su cuerpo lentamente, sobresaltándolo. Primero deteniéndose alrededor del ombligo, más tarde subiendo hacia su pecho, acariciando su cuello con la parte superior de la mano, hasta que finalmente la posó encima de su mejilla.

En este punto, sus ojos habían vuelto a mirar a los de Takashi, ahora todavía más vidriosos, ligeramente más abiertos de lo normal. Pudo ver como sus mejillas se volvían completamente rojas y sus ojos se cerraban con fuerza al tiempo que su cabeza bajaba y su boca se abría en la mayor sonrisa que había visto en él. Una visión que lo dejó completamente atónito, embelesado como un marinero ante los cánticos de una sirena. Aunque su cara no mostró cambio alguno, se sentía como si estuviese riendo a carcajadas, como si acabase de saltar de un avión sin paracaídas.

A pesar de todo, acababa de ganar una calidez en su pecho que nunca había sentido, unos retortijones en su estómago que dudasen de que fueran producto del hambre y un brillo en la mirada que pensó que había perdido cuando su padre se convirtió en ese monstruo desalmado, privándolo de su cariño, de su calor. De su amor.

Amor.

¿En serio? ¿No eran simples conjeturas? Dedicó una última mirada al chico que tenía delante de él antes de cerrar los ojos para evitar sonreír estúpidamente. No parecían serlo esta vez.

―Kawamura…―No sabía que iba a decir a continuación. Había llamado su atención y ahora lo miraba fijamente, atento a lo que pudiese decir. Se encontró a sí mismo sin palabras, aún si las tenía en la cabeza no parecían tener intención de salir próximamente.

Takashi tampoco tenía palabras. Pero él no las necesitaba. No en ese momento. Simplemente se inclinó para besarle, si Jin necesitaba más tiempo para expresarse sería tiempo lo que tendría.

Un estrepitoso gruñido interrumpió el beso. Gruñido que había salido del estómago de Takashi. Avergonzado como nunca, volvió a separarse como un rayo, no sabiendo donde meterse. No le gustaban ese tipo de sensaciones, eran demasiado raras y vergonzosas. La culpa era suya por no haber comido nada al mediodía, pero con el disgusto que tenía encima no le había entrado nada de lo que había visto en la cocina.

Jin no pudo evitar empezar a reírse a carcajada limpia. Tan Takashi como siempre, siempre con una sorpresa que ofrecer al mundo. Sin embargo, la sonrisa le duró el tiempo que tardó su propio estómago en quejarse de la falta de comida. En ese momento fue el momento de Takashi de reír, pero como a Jin todavía le duraba la de antes, siguió riéndose aún con el hambre haciéndose hueco en su interior.

― ¿Comemos algo? ―Preguntó una vez volvió a ponerse serio.

―Será mejor, ―afirmó Takashi secándose una lágrima traviesa que se había escapado de uno de sus ojos.

Antes de moverse, se ofrecieron una mirada cómplice y volvieron a besarse.

― ¿Vamos fuera? Yo invito. Conozco un restaurante de sushi de lo mejor, ―buscó con detenimiento ambas camisetas por la habitación. La de Takashi rondaba por el suelo mientras la suya estaba al borde de la cama.

―Entonces me da que pago yo, ―no había mejor restaurante de sushi en la zona que el de su padre, era algo que ambos sabían.

―Eh, yo sólo he dicho que invitaba, no que pagaba, ―Takashi le dio un puñetazo en el hombro mientras se agenciaba con su camiseta y se la ponía.

―Eres insufrible.

―Pero beso bien, ―incrédulo por lo que acababa de escuchar, Takashi se echó a reír. La molestia de Jin poco tardó en aparecer reflejada en su cara. ― ¿Acaso no?

―Sí, sí. Besas bien.

Habría perdido el orgullo pero vaya si lo había encontrado de nuevo.


End file.
